Daughter of the sun
by Fiera2511
Summary: Adriana Matthews knew since she was 14 years old who she was but her father hid her till now. She is part of a prophecy her father never wanted her to be. Since 500 years she is the first daughter of the sun... Why does every body look at her the way they do? what will happen to her? Will she choose the right way or will she be the reason why the deities will loose their power?
1. Prologue

Hello friends,

First I want to warn you before reading this.

If you find yourself inside my storie, you should close this book as fast as possible and forget that you ever read it.

Because when you know what and who you are, they will know it as well.

But if you think all this is fictional, good.

Just go on reading and enjoy the story I will tell you.

My name is Adriana and I am a demigod.

My father is the God of the sun, Apollo.

My story starts like every story of teenage girl.

I went to school, my teachers hated me and my friends? Well I don´t have friends in this school because it´s my 6th school in 6 years.

If you think this is strange then you should stop reading because it will become more strange.


	2. Chapter 1: Dad appears

My name is Adriana Matthews, I am 16 years old and have eyes in colors of the sunset. I have long black hair and I am nearly always annoyed of my family.

When my life started to get weird I haven´t even noticed it because it was nothing new for me that anything strange happened.

When I first met my real father I thought he would damn be kidding me!

Who the hell would call himself like a Greece god?

Sure it really was interesting meeting him but I have never believed him until my teacher started becoming strange.

She was always watching me with her creepy little eyes.

Her name? Mrs Most and she was my English teacher.

I am really sure she hated me!

Why I was this sure? There was no time she wasn´t using to make my life like the hell on earth.

Only my mother thought she was the nicest person on this planet.

Everytime she talked to my Mum she told her what a wonderful girl I am...

But she never treated me like such a girl.

Today was such a day where I hated that I have stood up.

When I woke up I knew that it would become a special day but I had no idea how special it would become.

I went into the kitchen where my Mum made breakfast and had a fight with my stepfather.

I never called him anything else but stepfather because he wasn´t worth a name in my opinion.

"By the deities! What are you two arguing about? Does it really is necessary?!", I asked them and shook my head in displeasure.

"Adriana! Why aren´t you on your way to school!" "Because you haven´t woke me up although you promised it!", I growled unhappy at my mother.

I took my bag and throw a hateful glance to my stepfather before leaving the house.

Every morning the same spectacle.

My mother should have searched a better guy after Dad.

Of course a man who was able to compete with a greece god wasn´t even born but hey, better than this would have been easy!

Even a damn pig would have been better than this guy!

Angry I went to school and hoped my teacher had an accident or something else.

I really would have loved it if she wasn´t in school today but of course she was and she was angry like she always was with me..

Why did the world hated me this much?!

I tried to become unseen but Mrs Most was in a very bad mood.

She tortured me with her questions.

"Mrs Most? I really don´t know... Why don´t you ask anybody else? Everybody else seems to know the answer!", I told her in desperation and hid my face in my hands.

"Matthews! After class you´ll stay!", she told me and I sighed sadly.

She really hated me...

"Sure...", I whispered in response and drew a sun on my exercise book.

Normally I would be listening but my senses weren´t concentrated on the lesson anymore.

A man on the window caught my attention because I knew him!

First I really haven´t recognized him but after looking in his eyes it was like being hit by a truck.

"Dad..."

My voice was silent from surprise and he grinned at me.

He pointed at the outside but I had to shook my head.

If I would leave I would be thrown from school without asking for a reason.

"Can´t." I silently performed with my lips and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure you can. You are my daughter, Hon´.", he said in my thoughts and I looked at him in real surprise.

"Can´t." I performed again and looked carefully at Mrs Most.

If she ever sees me talking to a man while her lessons I would be dying for sure...

"Come out.", he ordered and I threw a real bad glance at my Dad who couldn´t care less about this...

Again I shook my head and rolled my eyes myself now.

"Don´t make me come in." "You won´t!", I whispered angry but he only smiled pleased with himself.

"Why aren´t you telling the class what´s so interesting outside?" Mrs Most growled at me and I sighed silently.

Why me?!

"Outside? Well my father just stood there and made himself a fool.", I answered honestly and my class mates chuckled quietly.

"Your father? I thought your father is dead, Adriana.", Mrs Most asked me politely and I sighed again.

"He disappeared right after my birth. It doesn´t mean he is dead.", I explained annoyed.

When the school bell rang all of my class mates run out the room.

Only I had to stay where I was.

Patience wasn´t my strongest side but I really worked on it.

By Styx I swear!

"You know why you are here, don´t you?", she asked me and I looked at her skeptical.

"Why am I?", I asked with my most friendly voice.

Dad was gone again and I didn´t know what he wanted.

Maybe he would tell me later...

Or he would just be disappeared again like he was for 14 years at least...

"You are here because you are a damn child of this sunny boy. Your whole scent is like him.", my teacher said and I jumped on my feet.

Didn´t sound good...

As fast as I could I run to the door, but she was even faster than me.

"You won´t escape, Daughter of Apollo.", she growled and slowly I moved back.

That was so bad...

I really needed a little help...

I never have been a fighter...

"I haven´t done anything to piss you off!", I shouted scared like hell and looked at the windows.

Just a few more steps and I maybe would be fast enough to jump.

Hopefully Dad would have an eye on me...

I really didn´t want to die...

"You are existing. That´s enough.", she said and turned to something I really didn´t want to describe...

She looked like a very big and very ugly bat...

A Fury?! Seriously?!

Are you damn kidding me?!

As fast as possible I turned around and jumped out the window.

I run like hell was after me and well, at least a part of Hades people was...

Why did his Fury follow me?!

I haven´t done anything to piss one of those Gods off!

Couldn´t she track down any other demigod?

Please?

She hit my shoulder and I fall on the ground.

My blood scared me more than I would ever say out loud...

"Dad...", I whimpered scared and closed my eyes knowing I would be dying seconds after...

"Asking for help but don´t listen to what I said... Yes, you are my daughter.", Dad said with a warm voice and I relaxed a little bit.

He stood right in front of me and looked at the Fury with a really dangerous look in his eyes.

"Don´t touch my girl. Go back to Hades and leave her alone!", he said with sharp voice and I looked at the fury who really was moving back.

She looked at me with pure hatred in her eyes before she vanished.

"Dad... I am sorry...", I tried to excuse, but he shook his head.

"Don´t be. Show me your shoulder.", he told me and I did.

It hurt when Dad touched it.

I made a little sound and he sighed.

"if she wouldn´t belong to Hades...", he growled and a golden shine came from him.

When this faded there wasn´t pain anymore.

Surprised I looked at my father who just smiled at me.

"You really need to be a little bit more careful, Hon´.", he said shaking his head and patted my head.

"How could I know that my English teacher is a fury? Dad, why should she come after me?! I am not a child of the Big 3! I am your daughter! So why did she hunt me?!", I wanted to know and Dad looked around.

What was he searching for?

"Don´t forget you are the only daughter I have. You are the first girl since 500 years, Adriana. You are special.", he told me but I war skeptical.

Something was wrong about all this...

"Dad... Why are you so careful about telling me about all this? What´s wrong?" "Don´t worry, Hon´. I´ll take you to the Camp. There you´ll be safe.", he promised and I sighed.

"But Mum..." "Won´t search after you, Dria. You know that your Mum only has eyes for this strange man by her side.", he interrupted me and I looked away.

It hurt more than I expected...

"Why haven´t you been there before? Why now? 2 years ago you suddenly appeared and told me about you! Why?! Why did you leave us? Me?", I asked him sadly.

Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

I hated crying but what else could I do when my whole world broke apart?

"I didn´t want to leave you, Dria, but your Mum told me to. She said you would need a normal childhood. Without deities, monsters and demigods. She has thrown me out of your life but when you turned 14 years old I felt your presence as strong as I felt the presence of the older boys in the camp.", he explained carefully.

Should I really believe him?

"Mum has told me other things..." "Sure she did. She never wanted you to become yourself. Damn, Dria! You are one of the strongest children I ever had! You are nearly as powerful as I am.", he told me seriously and I was now really surprised.

He had to be kidding me.

I never would be as powerful as my Dad was... would I?

"Stop teasing me, Dad. I never will be.", I abruptly said and stepped back.

"I don´t want to scare you, Adriana, but you will be. Maybe you will find out more about yourself than you ever dreamed of."

That all had to be a very bad joke!

I couldn´t!

That really sounded creepy!

He held out his hand, waiting for me grabbing it.

He would not force me to go to the Camp...

"I am scared, Dad...", I admitted honestly and his eyes softened.

"I know, Dria. But you don´t need to be. Come on, I´ll take you to your brothers.", he said with calm voice but he didn´t moved towards me.

It was me taking those steps to close the distance between us.

"Close your eyes.", he asked me to do and I did.

When I opened my eyes again I wasn´t at the school anymore.

"Where are we?", I asked curious and he chuckled.

"Welcome at Camp Half Blood, Adriana. Your new home.", he explained and I looked around with those curious eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: not the best damn start

"Welcome at Camp Half Blood, Adriana. Your new home.", he explained and I looked around with those curious eyes.

I knew curiosity could get me in trouble but by the deities I was a halfblood so I really was always in trouble!

A horseman (DAMN!) came to us and I really wanted to leave immediately!

"Apollo. So this is your girl?", the man asked with a friendly smile to me.

Dad nodded and turned back to me.

"Dria meet Chiron. Chiron, this is my daughter Adriana Matthews.", he introduced us to each other and patted my head again.

He should stop it. I really didn´t like this!

"Nice to meet you.", I whispered shyly and hid myself behind my father.

"Nice to meet you too, Adriana. You just came by time. It´s nearly time for dinner. Will you stay here a little, Apollo?", Chiron told first me but asked then Dad.

"No. With you around her, she will be as safe as possible.", Dad grinned and was vanished!

Sometimes I really hated him!

I really did!

"Don´t be scared, kid. Your brothers will take care of you until you have settled in.", he told me with soft voice and took me to a big house, where loud voices came from.

But when we came in everybody became quiet and stared at us...

Why?

"A girl? An other Aphrodite?", I heard somebody whisper and looked to a pink table.

So no!

Never!

I rolled my eyes but kept my face down.

When they would really see my eyes they would know where I belonged.

"Heros! This is Adriana Matthews, daughter of Apollo.", Chiron explained loud and by the time he said Dad´s name his sign appeared above me.

He said something more but the Camper became to loud that even I couldn´t understand him.

I was standing right beside him...

"Dad never had a daughter!", a boy said who looked a few years older than I was.

"Will, don´t be stupid! Of course he had! But the last known daughter was 500 years ago.", a girl with blond hair said from an other table.

If I should guess, it would be the Athena table.

"Right. I am the first daughter since 500 years. If anybody has a problem, just come here and we will end it.", I said with a innocent smile.

I wouldn´t stand against anyone of them but they didn´t know this, so...

"I like her.", came from a table red like blood.

Ares...

A girl looked at me with a scary grin.

"Maybe I´ll come up to this later.", she laughed and I smiled thin.

Not if I could find an other way.

"May I?", I asked Chiron silently and he nodded.

When I came to the Apollo-table my halfbrothers looked at me like I was some kind of alien...

Not nice at all!

"Look, I am human. I am your sister. Learn to handle it!", I said with sharp voice and sighed silently.

Why did Dad brought me here?

This was such a bad idea...

"Sorry. We aren´t used to have a girl around us...", the boy said, who has been this sure about me not being his sister.

"Well, I am not used to have brothers. So be careful what you eat. Maybe it´s poisoned!", I snarled at him and the whole table became pale.

"Are you serious?" "No, I am just kidding. Dad would be pretty mad if I kill any of you. Except it´s by accident, I think...", I thought out loud and my brothers looked at me really freaked out.

I chuckled and patted the hand of my brother in front of me.

"Don´t worry. I am a really kind person. Normally.", I promised and laughed about his scared face.

"I think, it will be fun with her around.", the boy next to me said giggling and I smiled at him.

"Will.", the boy in front of me introduced himself.

The boy next to me was called Micha.

Well maybe my brothers wouldn´t be that bad...

Maybe we would get along just fine.

If they wouldn´t steel my belongings.

"Probably you two can show me around here? Because I had no time before to have a look around.", I asked friendly smiling and both of them started laughing.

"We can, baby sister.", Will answered and I chuckled.

"Will you?" "Yeah, probably we will." he smiled in the same way Dad always did and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on guys, I really don´t want to poison you, but if you annoy me to much I think Dad would forgive me.", I said with sweet voice and both of them laughed.

Micha disarranged my hair with his hands and I glared at him.

"Seriously? I think I need to poison one of you!", I growled and turned away from them.

"Don´t be mad with me, baby sis.", Micha asked me apologetically.

"Why not? It´s really easy to be!"

Will laughed about the sad look Micha had on his face and I sighed beaten.

"Are you ready then? Really want to see the Camp.", I explained and both of them chuckled.

Yeah, I was way to soft...

When they were finished with eating I was waiting for them with impatience but I was really trying not to show it.

"Dad wants to test us.", Will sighed and Micha nodded amused.

"Ready?", I only asked and walked out the room.

"Wait! Adriana!", Micha called after me and I turned around smiling.

"You are way to slow, brother.", I laughed and both brothers mumbled something I didn´t understood.

"Come on now!", I chuckled and took Micha´s hand.

I pulled him after me and Will just laughed.

"Would you please let me go?" Micha asked desperately and I looked at him amused.

"Sure."

I did it but I did it while we still were running so he fell on his nose and I had something to laugh about.

Exactly Will laughed as well and even a few other camper who saw it laughed so it wasn´t only me.

"Don´t!", I warned Micha when he had this look...

That was dangerous if somebody had this look!

I run like being tracked by Hades himself although it was only my brother with a devil grin!

"Micha! Don´t! I swear you will regret it!", I shouted while running across everything I could bring between us.

I even hid behind other camper.

Two boys laughed about us and I had a really bitchy idea.

I hid behind them and when Micha was near enough I gave them a little push so that the three boys laid on the ground and I stood over them with a big grin.

"Sorry, but I think the three of you have to check your sense of balance.", I chuckled and all three looked at me quite surprised.

"Do I want to know why the Stoll twins lay on our brother?" Will asked sighing and I looked as innocent as I could at him.

"Don´t have an idea.", I told him shyly and gave him a warm smile.

I hold out a hand for the boys to help them coming to their feet again.

The two boys took my hand with a big grin and I noticed that they really looked alike.

"Asking how to call my victims?", I asked chuckling and the twin brothers gave me grins.

"Travis Stoll, nice to meet you, I think.", the first brother introduced himself and I was a little embarrassed about using them as weapon against my brother.

"The unbelievable Connor Stoll always at your service." the second brother told me with a deep bow making me chuckle.

Those guys seemed to be funny.

"Sons of Hermes. Eldest in the house. Tricks and steals are always their business. Dad and Hermes are friends but they are annoying like hell." Will explained and I looked puzzled.

"They can´t be this bad. They protected me against Micha." I hold against it.

"Sure you aren´t a Hermes daughter?" Micha asked quietly and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Be careful, brother. Dad wouldn´t be pleased if you handle me bad." I nearly sung and the twins chuckled.

"This girl is cool." Travis laughed and Connor nodded in agreement.

Those twins would make this Camp interesting for sure but hopefully they wouldn´t play to much tricks on me...

They maybe would regret it.

The sunlight tickled my nose and I chuckled.

"Stop it, Dad!" I whispered amused and smiled a little.

Could he please stop teasing me?

I wasn´t alone and talking with the sun was weird!

"Oh no...", Will sighed and looked at me with a really desperate shine in his eyes.

"What?" "Dad treasures you this much? I will go and tie me a rope... Won´t survive this...", he mumbled grumpy and I really was confused.

What was this about?

Sure Dad cared about me.

Why shouldn´t he?

"Why?" I asked not understanding a thing at all.

"Dad is teasing you without being here at all. He brought you here, right? He left when you were safe." "Yeah, where is the problem? He is my father of course he wants me to be safe!" I answered a little angry and crossed my arms over my chest.

Will should be very careful what he would say next.

I wouldn´t let him talk bad about Dad!

"Will..." Micha warned him carefully but Will wasn´t listening to our brother.

Connor and Travis exchanged a worried look but kept quiet.

"Yes he is but just ask around! Dad never took us till Chiron! If he ever had been the one taking us here! You are Daddys sugar girl.", he growled jealousy and I shook my head.

"I am not! Sure I am a girl. Maybe even Dad´s girl but I am not his favorite!" I shouted angry and Micha, Connor and Travis stepped back a little bit.

"Will, stop it! Please!" Micha asked him again to back down but I really didn´t think he ever would.

"You aren´t? Well then you maybe can explain why he brought you here himself! Why he even protected you!" "Stop it, Will. Don´t want to have a fight with you." "Answer!"

I shook my head again and stepped back.

A fight on my first day? Wasn´t high ranked on my list...

"Look, Will, I really don´t want to fight. All men become more protective with girls. Even deities can´t stand against it. So I have no other explanation for you. Just let it go." I told him with a thin voice.

"Sure! And Hades rules the Olymp!" "By the sun! Let it go!" I shouted really angry and clenched my fists.

"Will, it´s enough! Dad will be very angry." Micha said but Will really was wanting this fight.

"Yeah, cause his little baby girl probably starts crying." he said with really toxic voice.

"You are rude, Will. What if we tell it Chiron?" Travis challenged him and Will sneered at him.

"He won´t believe you." he took a guess.

"Now I really know again why I loved being a single child. Give me a break!" I said sadly and went away.

I really was done for today...

Travis and Connor came after me while Micha was having a talk with Will.

"You don´t even know where to go, do you?" Travis asked joyfully and I looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, I don´t. Would you?" "Sure. But don´t tell anybody that we helped you. They would become sick." Connor chuckled and I smiled lightly.

"So you two really are this bad?" "Point of view. I think we aren´t. Our brothers don´t. But everybody else think we are." Travis explained with a big grin on his face.

"Well then I have to make my own opinion, mh?" "Sure. We will try not to do our worst." laughed Connor again and the twins both shook their heads.

"Why do I feel like interrupting something interesting?" a male voice asked and I looked amazed into eyes with the color of the sea.

"Hey, Percy. Don´t worry, it´s just a little trip across the Camp, you know. She needed a little sight seeing." Connor explained chuckling and I really was amazed.

This was Percy Jackson? Damn!

"With you two? Sure that you don´t mean she should keep cave for you?" the blond girl from the dinner said.

"Anny would you please not give them ideas!", Percy sighed and the twins grinned even brighter.

"upss.. I am sorry." she said embarrassed and I chuckled.

"Give them ideas as much as you want but if I am included they have to forget it." I gave back with a smile.

"Percy Jackson,son of Poseidon, nice to meet you." introduced the son of the sea himself.

"Adriana Matthews, daughter of Apollo, nice to meet you too." I said shyly and smiled a little self-conscious.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." the girl named herself as well and I smiled at her insecure.

"After knowing who is who maybe we can walk further?" Travis asked rolling his eyes and I laughed about him.

I wouldn´t be bored for sure.

They showed me the whole Camp and I got to know that Annabeth was very very very possessive about Percy but he only had eyes for her and no one else even if they weren´t a love couple they would be soon for sure.

"Look, I really don´t want your boy, got it?" I asked Annabeth in a quiet minute while the boys talked about a trick the twins played on the Ares house.

"You sure? You really act like adoring him." she told me briskly and I couldn´t help but laugh.

"Never mind." I chuckled and waved it aside when the boys looked at us in confusion.

"Of course I respect him. Everybody does! Even the deities! But, Annabeth, I don´t adore him. Sure I admire him but don´t adore him. Don´t worry. He is all yours.", I explained smiling.

Annabeth looked at me in surprise before she started smiling like I made her the best present ever.

Well, I love seeing others smile and when she is happy I was pretty sure Percy would be as well.

We closed up to the boys again and talked all in all about everything.

They told me about the funniest tricks the twins ever did and about the beginning in the Camp of each of them.

It was really interesting.

When the sun and the moon met for the night they brought me to the Apollo house where Micha was waiting for me.

I thanked the guys with a big smile and bounced into the house.

Micha chuckled and relaxed when he saw me.

"Good to see you. Thought you might have become lost." he said but I only stuck my tongue out at him.

"Even if I was lost now I am here so don´t worry, Micha. I will always find my way home. Even if Dad isn´t watching over me it´s Aunt Artemis." I chuckled and went for my room.

"Wait a sec. Did you just said Aunt Artemis watched over you? She normally never did." "Maybe she wants me to become one of her huntresses." I answered laughing and yawned silently.

"A positive aspect in being a girl, isn´t it?" "Yeah, maybe. Good night, brother." I said softly and he smiled at me.

"Good night, baby sister."

I chuckled and closed the door behind me but then I sat down at the window looking to the moon.

"Don´t be sad, stupid! You aren´t this alone!" I told myself but I felt pretty lonely.

Mum wouldn´t even care...

She maybe even would be happy about me being far away from her...

Silently tears were pouring down my face and I hid it on my legs.

Why did I felt so alone when I had here this damn house full of halfbrothers?

Why was I feeling so bad?

I cried till I fell asleep...

Wasn´t the best start in Camp life I could get...

Reviews are very welcome


	4. Chapter 3: Training starts

"Adriana? Hey, baby sis, breakfast time.", somebody woke me up but I really didn´t wanted to move.

"Did you cried?" he asked worried when he pulled my face up from my legs.

I hadn´t moved all night long...

"Morning, Micha..." I whispered silently and felt even worse.

"Why did you cry?" he asked softly and tried to comfort me but with only brothers it must have been really difficult to comfort the only sister...

"Don´t know... I... just felt bad. Don´t worry. It´s better now." I promised with a fading smile.

He didn´t believe me.

"Don´t lie to me, Dria." he asked me to and I nodded carefully.

"Sorry..."

He sighed and caressed my back in a comforting way.

"Don´t worry. Gonna be alright.", he said with a warm smile and now I nodded with a honest smile.

"Thanks." "You´re welcome, baby sis."

I sighed deeply but then I jumped on my feet and grinned at my brother.

"Didn´t you just talked about breakfast?" I asked amused and he laughed.

"The magic of calling you is food?" he bantered me and I grinned.

"Maybe. Come on. Don´t want to be such a late riser as Dad is." I chuckled and when I stepped into the sun the light tickled on my skin.

"Morning, Dad." I said and run after Micha who just laughed about me.

"Come on, Daddy´s sugar girl." he teased me and I shook my head.

"When I catch you!" "If you catch me!", he called back and was at the table when I came to his side.

"See, you haven´t had a chance against me." he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Just didn´t want to make you cry." I answered arrogant.

"Sure, sugar girl." he laughed and I growled about this name.

Will looked carefully to us but didn´t say a word so I just went to the flames and sacrificed some of the breakfast for Dad.

I chuckled when I looked in the sun.

He would always have my back.

He was a very protective father at all...

"Had a good night, mh? Dreamed about me?" Connor teased me when he sacrificed a Croissant for his Dad and what was what he threw after the Criossant?

"Then my dream would have become a nightmare, sweety." I said with a little chuckle and walked back to my table.

"What has Stoll wanted from you?", Micha asked me curious and I just kept silent.

He shook his head and we both ate then.

After breakfast we went back to our house and I changed my clothes, made my hair and so stuff.

"Don´t put to much effort in your looking, Sis. Will just be wasted, trust me." Micha told me when he came into my room to check after me.

"Don´t worry, I don´t need any Make Up to look great." I chuckled.

Okay, honestly I didn´t believe that but Dad told me so.

And why should he lie to me?

"True. Now come on. Training doesn´t wait for you to start." he said amused and we two walked to the Arena where the training would take place.

I was kind of nervous because I wasn´t a fighter and never had a weapon in my hands.

"Never had a weapon or anything I could use as a weapon in my hands..." I whispered scared and he patted my shoulder.

"Don´t worry. Chiron will be the one teaching you how to use your inborn abilities. He won´t make you do something you never can do, okay?" he told me smiling and I nodded thankful.

He was really a great big brother.

"And Chiron really knows about my abilities? Cause I don´t." "He does. Believe me. This old horse knows everything about demigods and I think he will make you really soon ready for a real training." he said winking at me.

I chuckled again and went straight to the centaur.

"Good morning, Adriana. Good to see you. So Michael told you, you´ll start your training here with me.", he said with a friendly smile and I nodded a little bit excited.

He laughed after looking in my face.

Well... thanks a lot...

"Don´t worry, Adriana. It won´t hurt." he promised amused and I rolled my eyes.

Why should it hurt? It was training, wasn´t it?

"You and your brothers all have a bit of the healing ability your father has, so the ward is mainly covered with your siblings." "Why does this place need a ward, Chiron? I mean isn´t it just training? Nobody needs to get hurt..."I asked insecure and he sighed.

"It´s not a training nobody gets hurt, Adriana. Sometimes there are cuts or other wounds. It´s a preparation for you to fight the monsters." "Like Mrs Most? Äh I mean the Fury?" "Exactly."

I went silent again and dropped my gaze to the ground.

That sounded not good at all...

"You didn´t know?" "I had a feeling like this but no, I hadn´t known." I admitted.

He shook his head in pure disbelief.

Thanks a lot again! It wasn´t my job to explain the world to me! This was the job my parents had to take! But they had been to busy doing whatever!

"What have you been thinking about?" he asked abruptly and I looked up in surprise.

"About my parents and that they should have explained me what was waiting for me and not only caring about their own stuff." I answered honestly.

"What did you felt?" "Why?" I asked skeptically and crossed my arms over my chest.

I really didn´t want to talk about my feelings with an old man being half horse!

"Tell me please." "Not without a reason."

I would never ever tell anybody about my feelings without real trust or a good reason and here wasn´t either.

Chiron looked in the sky and sighed again.

Yeah, I was a real pain in the ass.

"Do you want to learn to handle your abilities?" "Of course!" "Than answer my question.", he said and I rolled my eyes again.

He was a little bit annoying.

"What I felt? Well... I was angry and sad and lonely." I answered honest.

"What the most?" I correct myself: He was a real pain in the ass!

"Anger!"

"That explains why you were glowing like the sun itself.", he said softly and I looked at him like waiting for the hidden camera.

"Glowing? Like the sun? Seriously?" I asked and he nodded.

"You will learn to use it in a fight to confuse and blind your opponents.", he explained and I was really surprised.

"Or I could use it to read by night." I said jokingly and he smiled amused.

"Yes, maybe you could."

He maybe really could help me with the abilities...

But after the day I really was tired.

My hands hurt, my legs... okay, honestly everything hurt!

He wanted to kill me! I swear he wanted to kill me!

But I could concentrate my light on my hands for a short time.

And I could handle bow and arrow just fine.

Well okay that wasn´t really surprising.

My Dad and his twin sister were the best in using bow and arrow.

So it was nothing new for me to be good at this.

But I was surprised when Chiron told me to throw a knife into a target...

I hit it!

I really did!

But that was at least the only thing I really was good in...

Everything else...

Don´t ask, won´t tell...

At least the day showed me to work even stronger for my aims and this aims were to become a demigoddess Dad could be proud of.

In a house full of boys I need to be something worth his attention...

So I would work for it.

Soon I would be as good as Will if not even better than he ever will be.

Dad told me I could become pretty powerful.

So I would become!

I would learn everything I could and nobody would ever say again I wouldn´t be worth the attention Dad pays me.

But for now I loved my bed more than I ever thought I would.

I fell into it and felt like in heaven.

It was so cozy!

I fell asleep less then a second after touching the mattress.

Reviews are welcome and wished ;)


	5. Chapter 4: Bad day

R&R

Weeks flew over and I became better and better.

Chiron was very happy with me when he finally nodded after a training and told me I were ready to take part in the real training.

I told Dad about it when he, like he did at least once a week, appeared in my dreams.

He laughed about me bouncing in front of him like a bouncing ball.

"Very good, Dria. Never doubted you." he had told me smiling and I couldn´t stop grinning the next day.

Yeah, I know just because Dad complemented me I really didn´t need to be this happy but it always was special for me.

Okay when I stood in front of the others I really abruptly lost my smile and became very nervous...

"Don´t worry, nobody will try to kill you." at least I hoped it when I told myself.

Micha looked at me amused and patted my head.

"Don´t you worry. I´ll kill everybody trying to harm you, baby sis." he grinned and I laughed.

"If you´ll be faster than I am." I challenged him and we both started laughing.

"Sure I am. I am a little longer in this Camp than you are." "No matter what I am at least the best girl in our house." I chuckled and he shook his head.

"Yeah kind of creepy but yes you are."

Then we both turned silent because Chiron came inside the Arena.

He wouldn´t make me fight against anybody who easily could kill me, would he?

I hid myself behind Micha because I really was kind of scared.

"Why is the House of Poseidon here as well?" I asked silently and Will looked at us and showed us to be silent.

"Percy is alone and he is one of the best swordsmen we have actually so he is with us because we really need practice with the sword." Micha answered quietly and I watched curious how Percy was talking to Chiron.

What was he asking for?

"So we will know how much she will bring in in this kind of fighting." Percy said loud enough for us to hear.

Oh damn...

"But be careful. You know it´s her first training with you guys." "Why am I no girl? You never have been this careful with me!" he laughed and looked to me.

Oh no, so damn no!

I shook my head before even realizing doing anything.

Bad idea! Real bad idea!

"Come on, Dria. I know you have understood just fine." he grinned and I looked at the sword in his hand.

"Bad idea. I am the daughter of Apollo not Ares!" I told him with shrill voice.

"I know but it´s different from time to time which weapons you can use and maybe you are even more special then you know." Percy told me soft and pulled me on my hand to his side.

"I hate you!" I growled and he laughed.

"Good. So you won´t hold back." he said with a really big grin.

By the deities I would die right now...

Chiron gave me a sword and I really felt like escaping but all my brothers were watching so I couldn´t...

I started shaking and looked at Percy with real panic!

"Don´t worry. Won´t hurt you." he promised and I nodded a bit to fast.

When he used the sword I just jumped back and looked a bit surprised.

He hadn´t hit me!

Damn yes!

"Good." he laughed and attacked me again.

I moved without thinking and that maybe was the reason why I wasn´t dead the moment it started.

"Dad´s baby girl obviously fights better than you do, Will." I heard Micha laughing and was confused.

I jumped a little further away from him to catch my breath and looked more than a little bit surprised.

I wasn´t even hurt once...

What was wrong with me?

Dad wasn´t a swordsmen...

He was only using distance weapons...

"Don´t dream." Percy told me when he attacked again and I stumbled back.

I fell on the ground and looked at him with wide eyes.

But then I kicked his legs so he was falling as well.

Never try when a sword is near your throat but if it isn´t just do it.

He fell and I came on my feet again.

"Don´t dream." I gave back with an amused smile.

Chiron laughed about us and I really was curious but didn´t look at him.

Percy would have used it against me.

I stepped a few steps back and waited.

I would never attack an opponent laying on the ground.

"A really special daughter of the sun, mh?" Percy grinned and stepped forward me.

"Maybe." I chuckled and concentrated again.

Maybe I should try?

"Chiron? Am I allowed to use my abilities?" "Sure you are." he answered amused and I chuckled again.

Here we go.

"Maybe you should use sunglasses." I said to my opponent with my sweetest smile but he just laughed before attacking me again.

I had to concentrate on both... waking my abilities and defending...

But when I got it I just smiled.

A flashy light came from me and Percy stumbled back, hiding his eyes behind his arm.

"What by Hades underwear?!" Percy asked surprised when I kicked him in his stomach and pointed the sword on his throat.

"Adriana Matthews, daughter of Apollo. Or as my brother would say Daddy´s baby girl." I chuckled and Percy started laughing when I took away the sword.

"Nice job, baby sis." Micha laughed and I smiled at him.

"Somehow I need to be worth the attention everybody pays me." I answered eyes rolling.

"You are."

Micha was a really great brother.

I loved him so much!

"You really can be proud, Adriana. This was a real good fight. If your father watched he will agree with me for sure." Chiron said and I felt like glowing from inside because I felt this good.

Okay honestly I blushed and looked more like a tomato than anything else.

"But now we have to go on with the training. Adriana and Percy, you two will be training partners." he told us and we nodded very serious.

It would be hurting for sure, but I was the daughter of the God of medicine so this wouldn´t be so bad.

Worse would be if I hit Percy...

Although he could heal himself with water if rumors were true.

After this training I had some cuts and bruises but felt good.

Micha, Percy and I walked over the grass when we saw something interesting.

"Isn´t this your Dad, Percy?" Micha asked curiously and Percy nodded confused.

"What is he doing here?" "Maybe we should have a look?" I asked with a little smile and both were nodding.

We followed Percy going to Poseidon and Chiron who were talking seriously with each other.

When we came nearer I saw black hair next to Poseidon.

"Percy... You sure being a single child?" I asked carefully because that was the best explanation...

"Yeah, I don´t know any other children my father has. Except the cyclopes." he answered skeptially and I kept quiet.

"Dad? What´s wrong?" he called his father and I focused on the owner of this short black hair.

Poseidon turned around and looked a little bit guilty...

Oh damn the guy was his brother...

"Hello, Percy. Good to see you. Come closer. Please." the god of the sea told him and skeptical Percy did what he was asked for.

"What´s wrong?"

He didn´t sound good.

Micha and I swapped a worried gaze and waited silently.

"Nothing is wrong this time. I just brought Gabriel in. He is your brother, Percy." Poseidon told him a little bit excusing if I wasn´t wrong.

The boy with the black hair stepped a little beside and I swear I never saw eyes like those!

"Close your mouth, Dria." Micha chuckled and I glared at him with angry eyes.

His eyes were in the color of the stormy sea...

He was a little taller than I was and had a shy smile on his handsome face.

Damn I should really close my mouth...

This guy was hot!

"Brother? Didn´t you just say that I am your only child?" Percy asked with crossed arms over his chest and really angry eyes.

"Did I?" the god played innocent and Gabriel looked insecure down to the ground.

"Dad!" "Yes, Percy, I am sorry but Gabriel can´t stay home any longer. I really tried to hide him. But there was no way. Like it was with Apollo´s girl!", Poseidon said and I looked up at him.

"What´s about me?"I asked sincere although I wanted to hit somebody!

"Poseidon..." Chiron warned him when it became real hot behind me.

Soft hands laid on my shoulders and I looked surprised in the face of my Dad.

"Don´t dare you, Poseidon!", he growled deeply and Micha jumped shocked a few steps away.

Yeah, when Dad appeared this silently I normally also jumped but he warned me with the warmth.

"You know I won´t!" "Do I really know it? For giving them something to think about what´s not your youngest would be pretty welcome, wouldn´t it?" Dad asked firmly and I automatically stepped closer to him...

"Dad? What´s wrong?" I asked insecure and he looked at me with this warm glance giving me safety all the time.

"Nothing. Don´t worry, Hon´." he told me and I nodded understanding.

He would deal with it and I didn´t need to worry about it.

Micha stepped closer again and looked surprised to Dad and me.

"What´s going on here? I am really happy to see you, Dad, don´t get me wrong, but why are you two here by now? What´s going on?" Micha asked and I looked at him completely relaxed.

If Dad said everything will be alright it would become alright soon.

But I felt a little dizzy by now...

What was going on?

"Dad..." I whispered silently and I felt his grip tightened around me.

"Dria? What´s wrong?" Micha asked shrill and I tried to focus on him but there wasn´t a way to do it...

"Her eyes start glowing!" "Yours too, Apollo!" I heard somebody saying before everything turned black.

When I woke up again I still was in Dad´s arms...

Slowly I opened my eyes and met his...

What had just happened?

Micha looked at us kind of shocked...

"It´s over." Dad sighed in relief and shook his head.

"What´s over? What did just happened to me?"

I sounded kind of scared and became even more scared when Dad didn´t met my gaze anymore...

"You..." "Don´t say a word!" Dad shouted at Micha who nodded fast and turned away a little.

He was worried about me... Why? What happened?

"Dad... Please... What did just happened to me?" I asked nearly crying and he sighed silently.

"It won´t happen again, Dria. It´s alright, okay? Trust me." he asked me to do and I nodded although my hands were shaking.

"If it is dangerous you would tell me, wouldn´t you, Dad?" I asked silently and he nodded shortly.

I looked around and found everybody starring at us.

Why?

"Do I have anything in my face?" I asked grumpy because passing out wasn´t something I actually liked.

At home I had it time by time but never when this much people were around me...

"No not anymore." Poseidon told me and I rolled my eyes.

Yeah I was kind of disrespectful sometime but hey trying not to look like a freak between freaks is pretty hard if you try to be respectful as well.

Dad shook his head when I wanted to repeat something unfriendly but then I let it go.

He lent me a hand when I came to my feet again but I still felt a little dizzy.

I knew it would be gone in a few minutes but till then my world was a little unfocused.

"Micha, you should maybe take her to the house." Dad told my older brother who only nodded and helped me stand a little.

"Sorry..." I mumbled and he looked at me with a asking gaze.

"I hate making trouble... And I hate even more distressing you..." I told him quietly.

"Don´t worry, Dria. Isn´t trouble. You know, we have the same way home." he answered with a happy voice but I knew he was worried about me.

Will opened the door for us, when he saw us coming closer.

"What happened?" he asked worried and I rolled my eyes.

"I am a freak and now everybody knows it." "And something interesting? Everybody here is a freak, baby sis." Will told me amused and I couldn´t help but chuckling.

"Then let´s say I am a very special freak between all those normal freaks." I told him with a sad tone in my voice I really used much to often.

"Why?" Will asked when he opened the door of my room for us as well.

"Because a) I can shine like the sun b) I pass out time by time and everybody stares at me like I am an alien or something... So yeah, I am a freak under the freaks." I answered honestly before sitting on my bed and shaking my head.

I really hated being this strange...

When somebody patted my head I looked up surprised and Will smiled at me.

"You are the only daughter Dad had since 500 years, Dria. Of course you are special. Sometimes a few of us just need time to get it. You are no freak because you may have one ability stronger than one of us boys. Don´t worry. Everybody here has your back, baby sis." he told me with a really warm voice and I really felt like crying.

That was for sure the nicest any body had said to me ever...

"Thanks..." I whispered and he chuckled.

Micha shook his head while leaning against my bed.

"Maybe I need to worry about my position in your life, Dria?" he asked jokingly and I laughed about him.

"Never." I promised and chuckled again.

"I think Dad will come after you soon. He will talk to Chiron and Poseidon first but I really would bet on it." Micha thought out loud.

"No doubt." Will agreed and I sighed.

"But I am feeling fine!" "So you can walk straight on a line?" Micha asked skeptically and I sulked.

Sometimes brothers were annoying.

"Sisters are as well, Hon´. Don´t forget I can read your mind." Dad said suddenly standing in the room and all three of us jumped.

"Dad!" we all grumbled and he smiled just a little.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me ignoring our angry glares.

"Dizzy." I admitted and sighed silently.

"Last time it wasn´t this long holding, was it?" "No, last time I was fine by the time I woke up."

"This happened before?!" Micha kind of freaked out and Dad looked at him with a warning glance.

"Yes, a few times but never before she passed out this long." he told my brothers and I really could see how worried he was.

"I will be fine. Don´t worry, Dad. I maybe was just exhausted." I tried to calm him down.

"Maybe. Have an eye on her! Both of you!" he told Will and Micha and I really felt like a little baby being surrounded by some kind of knights or anything.

"Don´t worry, Dad. I really can help myself. I am not a weak little daughter of Aphrodite who is afraid of breaking a nail! I hate being handled like a defenseless puppy!" I flared up and stood before even realizing moving...

"Adriana!" Dad warned me really serious and I glared at him.

"What?!" I snapped and crossed my arms over my chest.

Will and Micha signed me silently to be quiet but I wouldn´t let me being handled like a defenseless girl!

"Be careful with the tone you are talking with me! First I am your father! Second I am a god! And third I am adult what you aren´t!" "Then maybe you should start acting like one!" I snapped before thinking and Will shut me up with putting his hands over my mouth.

I bit his fingers to get free and saw my Dad really angry this time...

Damn...

"Seriously? Biting my hand?" Will asked me surprised and shook his head.

I rolled my eyes but turned my attention back to Dad now.

I really have done wrong what I could do...

"Sorry..." I whispered and averted his eyes.

"You really should be this time, Adriana. One more thing: Stay away from Gabriel. I don´t want you to get near him." he told me with icy voice...

I nodded sadly because I really hated it when he was this angry with me.

"I am really sorry, Dad..."

"Think twice before talking, Adriana. Or maybe you should just start thinking." he really told me off and I felt the stupid tears pouring down my face.

I turned my back on him and my brothers because I didn´t want them to see me cry...

I heard him sighing but didn´t turned around again.

"See, you really need to learn to shut up sometime! I am really patient with you, Hon´. But others never will be! If you will ever talk to Ares the way you talked to me, you will be dead and then it won´t matter how much I would take revenge. You still would be dead! Try to learn keeping your mouth shut." he told me with warmer voice again but I wouldn´t turn around by now.

I was turned around by him actually and he shook his head.

"I really hate seeing you cry, Dria. Please, stop it." he said and wiped away the tears on my face.

I whimpered silently when I huddled against him and he took his arms around me.

"Girls have such an easy life." Micha told Will head shaking and both chuckled.

"But I really prefer being a boy." Will admitted and I rolled my eyes.

"Sounded different a few days ago, Will. You have been damn jealous." I told him and finally stopped crying again.

"Feeling better?" Dad asked amused and I nodded lightly.

"May I ask you something, Dad?" "At least you did. But please, go on." he laughed and I rolled my eyes again.

"Why should I stay away from Gabriel? I mean Percy isn´t a Problem, is he?" "No actually I suspect him. Nothing personal but it is like it is. Maybe I am a little overprotective for my little girl but at least I hope you will stay away from him." he told me honestly and I nodded thinking about it.

"But Percy isn´t a Problem, right?" "Right. I don´t think his brother will be right around him anyway." Dad told me and looked to the other two.

"You two will have an eye one on her and two on Gabriel. I really don´t trust him. Micha."

Why did he mentioned my younger brother special?

Will was the elder so why?

But Micha didn´t seemed to be surprised.

"Will explain it later to you. Promised." he told Will and our oldest brother nodded skeptically.

"Dad, I really don´t need any protection." "No, but the Camp needs some against you." he chuckled and kissed my cheek before vanishing into nothing.

"Sometimes I really hate this!" I told my laughing brothers and both of them were nearly crying because they were laughing this heavy.

They even leaned against each other...

"Stop laughing!" I shouted embarrassed and left the room.

Okay... Escaping from my own room...

Really embarrassing...

"Damn, boys! Only because I am the only girl in this place there isn´t a right for teasing me without an end! Really! Stop it before I have to kick somebodys ass!" I growled deeply and jumped from shock when somebody tapped on my shoulder.

I even screamed.

I was so done for today!

"Sorry, little sun, didn´t want to freak you out." I heard a really soft and nice voice from behind me and turned around.

Damn! What by Hades underwear was Gabriel doing here?

Percy stood just behind him and smiled at me apologetically.

"How did you just called me?" I asked confused and he laughed.

A real soft, warm tone...

Will coughed to make me alert again.

Oh damn... Shouldn´t I stay away from this sweet, handsome guy?

Dad was trying to torture me!

How should I?

"Little sun was it, if I am not mistaken, baby sis. I think you appealed to him." Will said in a real icy voice.

Micha stepped besides me and tried to kill Gabriel with his glares!

"Damn, stop it, boys." I told them and shook my head.

I turned over to Gabriel and Percy again and smiled my sweetest smile.

"How can we help you two?" I asked politely.

Percy chuckled while Gabriel just smiled back.

His smile was amazing!

I need to think about anything else!

Maybe Dad´s reaction if he ever gets to know about him being here...

Oh damn, yes that kept my mind clear...

"We have been worried about you, Adriana. You have been passed out for at least 15 minutes." Gabriel said and I chuckled.

"Don´t worry. I am fine. Those two will be there if I feel dizzy again to catch me." I said jokingly and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you just should lay down?" "Maybe but you know I never was able to sit longer than a minute. I am always moving. Dad told me once when Artemis was small she did the same." "He told you about Artemis childhood?" "Yeah, he did." I answered the skeptical question of Percy and stretched my arms a little.

"You know being Daddy´s baby girl has some specials at least." Micha chuckled and I hit his arm.

"Don´t be a pain in the ass!" "I am always."

Gabriel laughed about us and I blushed.

Damn!

"Well, you see I am fine. Is there anything else?" I tried to ask without becoming even more red...

"I have no other excuses for being near you except maybe wanting to know this interesting girl." Gabriel told me with a gorgeous smile.

"Well sorry but she needs some time to relax. A pushy boy won´t help her getting well soon." Will sent him away and I pouted.

After the sons of the sea were gone I turned around and looked at my brothers.

"Sometimes you are even worse than a thousand Dad´s ever will be." I told him very serious but he didn´t even care.

"You should be more worried about Dad´s reaction when he gets to know how you react around this boy, Adriana. Dad won´t be happy about you." "I can´t do anything against it! How should I? I am still mortal..." I told Will but pointed my view on the ground.

I felt like dirt or even worse...

"I know, baby sis, but you need to stay away from him. Dad won´t say it if it isn´t important for you." "Or for him!" I growled and ran into my room.

I really didn´t want to see anybody anymore!

I even closed my curtains because I didn´t want the sun inside either.

"Dria, please..." Micha called me out but I wasn´t interested at least.

"Stay away!" I shouted and sat on my bed.

Just an other perfect day in Camp...

How could it be better?

Bad sarcasm, stay away, too!


	6. Chapter 5: Story to tell

Enjoy reading! R&R!

The next day I wasn´t very happy either.

I kept silent since I woke up this morning.

Micha and Will really tried their best to make me even smile but I didn´t felt like smiling so I didn´t do it.

After breakfast we got to know that todays training wasn´t taking place so we had a lot free time.

I tiptoed into the forest for being a little alone.

Maybe my brothers wouldn´t be searching for me here...

Of course I wasn´t alone...

How could I think it were possible?!

But at least it weren´t my brothers or the damned son of Poseidon!

It were the Stoll-twins.

"Why are YOU hiding in here?" "I don´t want to see my brothers. And you two?" "The Ares house will hate us when they arrive at their house because we painted it pink." Travis chuckled and Connor looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Clarisse will kill you two." I sighed softly and those crazy twins highfived.

"She never will get us." Connor laughed.

"Don´t be so sure. You underestimate girls." I told him head shaking and smiled a little devil.

"I don´t think so." "Not?" "No, I know Clarisse will try to kill us but she never will catch us without help and if she gets us it was you helping her, little sun princess." Connor explained and I rolled my eyes.

"You are really an idiot, Stoll. Maybe you just should shut up before those kids there will find you two. Now be a good boy and keep silent!" I told him strictly and walked over.

Then I would have to save their asses...

Damn and I really wanted to be a little alone...

"Hey there! Are you searching something?" I asked politely and smiled shyly.

The two sons of Ares exchanged an awkward gaze but seemed to trust me.

"The Stolls, have you seen them?" "Yes, I actually have but I can´t remember where they have gone... I am so sorry..." I mumbled with my best actress voice.

I really sounded kind of sad.

The twins might died because a heart attack because they didn´t know what I was doing here.

"Don´t be. We will find them for sure." "Why are you two searching for them? I mean you two could do something better with your time for sure." I said with a flirty smile and chuckled lied shyly.

They wouldn´t even get it if I would paint it for them.

"Tim, Jim! Have you found them?!" the harsh voice of Clarisse called out and I looked really surprised.

"No, nothing in here." Tim or Jim, who knew?, called back.

"Then come back, idiots!" she shouted really annoyed.

Both of them ran like Hades was after them to their older sister.

I kind of liked Clarisse.

Chuckling I bounced back to the twins who really looked at me like I was crazy or had 5 heads by now.

"See, they won´t search here again." I told them a little bit proud.

"You flirted with two sons of Ares..." Travis said with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." "And they believed you..." "Yeah..." I repeated and waited until they would be normal again.

"Cool. Travis, can we keep her?" Connor asked his twin brother grinning and pulled me in his arms.

"Hey! I am no pet!" I fussed and freed myself, but Connor kept holding me.

"You aren´t? Are you sure? I am very friendly to pets." he whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"Don´t do this!" "Do what?" he asked chuckling and Travis laughed.

"Connor!" I warned him but he wasn´t even taking notice...

"What? I am not doing anything, Dria." he laughed and Travis watched us with curious eyes.

"You know Apollo won´t like it if you tease her to much." Travis warned his brother as well but he only chuckled.

"I am not doing anything and you haven´t answered my question yet, Travis. You´re slow today." he said jokingly and I rolled my eyes.

Maybe I should just turn this game.

My game, my terms...

Travis saw my look changing of course but he didn´t say a word to his brother, when I huddled against Connor and purred his name.

I felt him freezing before he slowly relaxed again.

Travis really tried not to laugh.

"Please, Connor, your grip hurts..." I whispered with gentle voice and he let me go as fast as possible.

I chuckled and turned around to him.

"thanks a lot." I laughed and Travis wasn´t able to hold back any longer.

"Mean!" Connor told me and I stepped close in front of him.

"Is it? I have done nothing but speaking, Stoll." "You knew what this tone would do!" "Sure. I am a girl, stupid. I know my weapons." we discussed and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we really should keep you, little sun princess." Connor laughed and kissed my cheek.

I blushed without knowing why.

It was just Connor, right? Nothing special...

The twins were a little crazy, so...

Damn!

"I like this shade on your cheeks." he smiled amused and I went even more red.

"Shut up, Stoll!" I told him embarrassed.

Sometimes I really didn´t like them...

"Connor, don´t do anything you might regret." Travis warned him and I turned around, leaving the forest.

Damn! Damn! Damn!

"I think nightmares aren´t the only thing I can make her think about." I heard Connor laughing and ran even faster.

I ran into Micha who seemed to be worried about me.

"Where have you been?" "Away. Alone. Let it go." I told him and went further to the house.

I really didn´t want to see the twins or the Ares-brothers.

Wasn´t my day at all.

"Why are you blushed?" "Because I met Stoll!" I growled and Micha stopped me by holding my wrist.

"What has he done?" "Nothing, okay? I am fine!"

"Adriana..." "No, Michael. I am fine. He just acted different." I told him and freed myself with pulling my wrist out of his grip.

"What has he done? Dria, I am just worried about you." "Yeah, just go on. Acting like I am special! I am not! I am just as everybody else here! Don´t behave like I am so different!" I shouted angryly and really wanted to scream at anybody else.

"I am sorry, Dria. Never wanted to make you feel imprisoned..." he said with guilty eyes.

"Damn... I think something strange is going on with me, Micha... I really didn´t want to behave like such an idiot... Sorry. I haven´t got it yet beause everybody tries to protect me but I need to know what´s going on..." I told my favorite brother quietly and he just hugged me.

"Don´t worry. We´ll find out, mh?" He tried to comfort me.

"Thanks..." I whispered.

We stood there a felt eternity before Micha chuckled silently.

"May it be that you appealed to the sons of Ares a little to much? The daughters of Aphrodite are talking about their most loved suspect. Those stupid vibes." he told me amused and I got wide eyes.

"They are crazy! Never ever! Dad would kill me!" I laughed and Micha agreed without hesitation.

"He wouldn´t even hesitate." Micha told me seriously before starting to laugh.

He patted my head and I hit his Arm.

"Don´t do this!" I moaned and he chuckled.

"You are such a girl." "Oh, really? Was sure I were a boy. Sorry." I said sarcastically and his grin grew wider.

Suddenly he carried me over his shoulder!

"Let me down immediately!" I shouted and hit his back again and again.

"Won´t. Have to protect my innocent baby sister." he chuckled and carried me with his arm over my knees to the house.

The stares of the other campers were nearly burning inside us.

But I tried to ignore them while crossing my arms as good as possible over my chest.

"I will poison you!" "By accident?" "No! In full awareness!" I told my amused brother icy.

"Dad wouldn´t be happy with you." "I would tell him it was by accident." "So how would you explain it?" "I would tell him I was trying to poison Will when it hit you." I chuckled and he sighed deeply.

"His oldest? Seriously?" "Sure. He had a little bit more life than you had. And I am a real sad sister, when it hits you." "When? Oh damn, won´t eat around you anymore." he laughed and let me down on the bed.

I squeaked and shook my head.

"You are mean!" I told him with a sad tone.

"Don´t play innocent, baby sis. You aren´t." he told me amused and I really rolled my eyes intensive.

"How could you know? Maybe I am." "And because you are such an innocent girl you are that good at stealing those boys their hearts? Baby sis, play harder." he said skeptically and I sighed.

"Okay, so, what are we going to do next?" I asked with the same interest a little puppy has when his owner has a ball in his hand.

At least I wasn´t bouncing and calling "throw the ball, throw the ball!".

Point for me, isn´t it?

"We, nothing. You are having a talk to our awesome father for information. When you ask he won´t become angry. But when I ask again, he will be angry for sure." "Could we skip Dad?" I asked a little nervous.

I really wanted to know about everything but asking Dad was like writing a neon sign.

"Without his permission, we can´t walk around and ask, Dria. He doesn´t want you to find out everything, remember?" Micha asked with gentle voice and I nodded slowly.

"But how should I ask him? Normally he comes to me..." "Pray, baby sis. He is a god at least." he laughed softly and stroked my cheek.

"But..." "Don´t worry. Nobody will interrupt you. I´ll watch out." he told me and closed the door behind himself.

Pray, he said! Sure! But I never was a girl loving praying! Mumbling into the air wasn´t mine!

But okay, I would try it...

Maybe Dad would really hear me...

I closed my eyes and thought my prayer.

'Dad... Please, I know that you can hear me... Please give me a little of your time. I won´t be rude, promise. I just want to ask you something...', I thought and really wanted my Dad to hear it.

"Open your eyes, Hon´. You won´t talk to me with closed eyes. Last time we tried this was when you were 6 years old and you were asleep. Your Mum threw me out of your room before you realized what was happening." I heard Dads voice and squeaked.

"Dad!" I reproved him but he only smiled.

"You called, I am here." he said gentle and sat down next to me.

"Uhm..." now that he really was here I wasn´t so sure about this idea...

Maybe he just should leave again?

"Come on, Dria. I won´t eat you." he promised amused and leaned back.

Yeah, that´s my father... A real crazy guy...

"Well... It´s because... uhm... Damn, Dad, you know what I am up to ask!" I said desperately.

"Sure, but you have to ask for getting answers." he told me easily.

"But..." "Nope, just ask. Else I will leave again and you won´t have your answers." "You are so mean!" "I am not. I am here, right? I have thousand things to do but I took the time for talking to you, Adriana. If you are not able to ask me a single question it´s wasted time." he said serious and even closed his eyes.

He was relaxed although I nearly were shouting at him.

"You said you won´t be rude, remember." he smirked and I growled silently.

"Being a demigod is like hell on earth..." I murmured and Dad opened his eyes abruptly.

I jerked when he looked at me and dropped my gaze on the ground as fast as possible.

"I can leave, Adriana. You wanted me being here." he told me with cool voice and I nodded silently.

"I know... I am sorry..." I excused me a little bit nervous.

His foot moved uneasily and I sighed silently.

"Look, Dad, it´s about what happens with me and around me... I really need to know what´s this all about. Please tell me..." I told him carefully and ducked my head a little.

I really didn´t know how he would react...

I heard him sighing.

"Look, Dria, there are things I try to hide for your safety. I would never forgive me if you are hurt because I wasn´t able to keep the damn quiet. I know it´s horrible not to know what´s going on around you but I won´t keep quiet when it isn´t necessary." he told me silently and I shook my head.

"Dad, please... Not even you can protect me from everything. You should know that our paths are made the day we are born. But with hiding something from me it just becomes more dangerous for me." I said gently and laid my hand over his.

Carefully I looked up into his eyes and met his sad gaze.

"Your way isn´t made yet. You will create it on your own. Nobody knows why you are the way you are or why you have so much of my might but it´ll help you for sure once you have learned to handle these."

"So why don´t you let me find my way then? It´s you making my way not me. Please Dad, explain it to me. I really need to know it." I begged again and he nodded softly.

"But, remember knowing is not always the best thing. I warn you now. Don´t complain afterward." he warned me and I nodded shortly.

"When you were born I knew instantly that there was something about you. I couldn´t sense it till you were half a year old and had this first time shown your power. I felt it the moment you showed it as well. Your eyes glowed green and although you shouldn´t be able to speak you said something very clear. That was the time your mother throw me out by the way. Because we both had said those words like one. I watched over you, saw you growing and tried to hide you." he started to explain and I listened intently.

"What did I say?" "Won´t repeat it. Some things shouldn´t be known, Hon´. That´s one of it and it´s not because I want to lead you, it´s because it would make things come worse."

A moment I thought about his words but then I nodded in agreement.

He would tell me if necessary...

"Go on, please.." I asked him to do and he nodded amused.

"When you became older I wasn´t able to hide you anymore and the others became alerted. You have been found and I needed to figure out what was safest for you. So I came back to you 2 years ago. Your Mum really tried to hit me with the frying pan when I stood in front of her... She was scared like Artemis hates men. But I wasn´t there for her so I ignored it and tried to get to know you. Problem was, you were just as stubborn as I am. But when you passed out again and repeated those words a little different from years ago I knew I had to protect you no matter what." "Why?" I asked curiously and he chuckled.

Gentle he stroked my cheek and shook his head.

"Still you are so innocent, baby girl. I wonder how it comes. But stay like this, please. It is what makes you yourself." he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, please! Stay serious!" "Never been something else." he laughed and I sighed in disbelieve.

I looked silently at him with a gaze parents had when their children behaved stupid and he chuckled.

"Wrong part." "Really? I was kind of sure I was the parent and you the child." I told him head shaking.

He just laughed again and was quiet a little while for thinking.

"I have to spare some parts. But for the question why I want you to stay away from Gabriel... He won´t be good for you. Handsome guys are never good for girls." "Said the handsome guy and my father. Yeah, got it. Don´t get pregnant." I chuckled and he looked at me kind of shocked.

"Adriana Chiara Matthews!"

oh he used my full name...

"Yes, Daddy?" I played innocent and he started to laugh.

"You have to much from my character." "I know." I admitted.

"Okay, okay. I don´t trust Gabriel, Dria. I want you to be safe. Micha and Will are having an eye on you but I know that you sneak away time by time. Let´s make it different. Promise me that you will be careful around this sea-boy and I won´t tell you what to do around him. Deal?" he really backed down.

What was wrong?

"Where´s the rub?" "There´s the rub. You won´t ask anymore. That´s all I can tell you by now. When the time comes you will know." he said serious and I thought a moment about it.

Was it worth it?

Maybe it was.

"okay. I promise not to ask without you agree to it." I promised and he looked like the cat got the cream.

"Good. So I won´t look old soon because I have to worry about your questions." "You don´t look old, you are old, Dad. Even my latin teacher was young against you." I teased him amused and squeaked surprised when he tickled me without mercy!

"Stop!" I laughed and twisted under his fingers.

"Nice again?" "Sure. Sure!" I chuckled and escaped to the other end of my bed.

"Good. So, now I have some god-business to do." he told me serious and I was kind of sure that those words were a lie.

"Have fun." "Thanks, baby girl." "don´t call me this!" I flared up but he only kissed my cheek before vanishing into nothing.

Only his grin I had seen before he was gone.

"DAD!" I screamed angry but I was very sure he didn´t care about me being mad about his stupid names for me.

"Let´s guess, Dad´s gone and had an other stupid name for you?" Micha asked amused and I growled annoyed.

"Yes. I want to be a boy and like everybody else!" I whined and Micha consoled me by pulling me into a gentle embrace.

"Don´t be childish, baby sis. Let´s go outside enjoying the sun." Micha chuckled and ran suddenly away so my beat wasn´t hitting him.

I chased him across the whole Camp and both of us were regardless of the consequences.

The others jumped out of our way.

Okay mostly.

Only the children of Hermes stayed where they had been because they knew such a chase from the twins and their victims.

I nearly caught him, when somebody captured me and spun me around.

"Found our pet, Travis." Connor laughed ignoring me squeaking.

"Don´t touch!" I growled and he smirked.

"Why not? Afraid you could like it?" he flirted and I wanted to kill him with my gaze.

"I think some night you will wake up dead..." Travis sighed and I couldn´t help but laugh.

Wake up dead? Seriously?

Connor started laughing as well and we both had bellyache from laughing.

"Travis, unless you are down at underworld you won´t wake up dead and then you have other problems." I explained and chuckled amused.

He really blushed and dropped his gaze down on the ground.

"But, Connor, you might never wake up again because I will kill you if you don´t let me go!" I told him and he even snuggled me tighter before letting me go.

"Don´t worry, little sun princess, I understand the word "No"." he laughed and winked at me.

I blushed and wanted to disappear in the ground.

"Stoll! Leave her alone!" Micha told Connor with sharp tone and stood protective by my side.

Never ever I was so thankful for him being himself.

"Just teasing her, Micha. Don´t worry. So,man, tell me, has told you..." I rolled my eyes and went away when the twins and Micha were in a deep and boring conversation about our oldest brother in camp.

I roamed through the camp not really paying attention where I was going.

When I saw Gabriel and Percy coming from their house I went to them.

"Hello." I said smiling and both replied this.

"You are feeling better, aren´t you?" "Yeah, I just was really burned out." I explained.

Gabriel smiled at me a way that had my legs turn to jelly.

Percy chuckled when he looked at me.

"Don´t slaver, Dria." he whispered pretending making something out of my hair.

"I don´t!" I mumbled and wiped over my mouth but there wasn´t anything.

"liar!" "Sure!" Percy laughed and hid behind his younger brother.

Maybe the camp would be fun and not only a torture now where I had the chance to get to know Gabriel.

I really was kind of curious about him.

And at least there was Connor as well...

So... It wouldn´t be boring for sure!


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmare

Life wasn´t this bad!

Really even in this camp it was kind of great after a little while.

Now I really was used to most of the routines.

When I was showering I heard somebody chuckling about anything or anyone...

I had to shower with the Demeter daughters...

At least my ears hated it when Travis came near Katie, the oldest daughter of Demeter, because this girl had a very very strong and loud voice!

My ears rang for a day last time.

"Hello, Dria." the calm voice Katie normally had came from the door and I greeted her as well.

"Your Dad seems to be very happy the last weeks. Always sunshine." she chuckled and I grinned a little.

"Yeah, maybe he had a new car?" I said jokingly and we both started laughing.

When we were clothed again we went chatting out.

But the moment we left the building somebody poured water over us.

"STOLL!" both of us screamed and looked up where two laughing guys layed on the roof.

But when they met our dangerous gazes they ran like Hades were chasing them.

"Time to kill. I take Travis. You Connor!" Katie said with a dangerous shimmer in her eyes.

Both of us took our weapons out of our houses and went hunting stupid twins!

If the water wouldn´t have been this cold I maybe would be a little more patient with those idiots but water like ice?!

"They will hide in the forest but so that they can watch us." Katie told me while the whole camp was watching us.

"So it´s time to find them, isn´t it?" I chuckled and Katie nodded with eagerness in her eyes.

We both stepped into the woods and watched out for every little movement.

At least their chuckling showed us the way.

They didn´t even notice us until they felt the cold top of our daggers on their necks.

They went very still.

"Hello, I think there was something pretty funny before we had arrived, mh? Want to tell us?" I asked with sharp voice and the twins exchanged a shocked glance.

"Ähm..." "Nothing?" Connor tried and smiled carefully.

"Wrong answer, Connor." I told him head shaking while Travis really tried to soften Katie.

"Äh... Maybe this? Some girls went wet and we were fully innocent?" "You weren´t innocent!" "Not? You sure?" "Yeah, I am! You are really the worst person I know, Connor! This damn water was nearly frozen!"

"You two had to become cooled down. It was to hot around you." he said easily and I growled a little.

"Stop teasing, Idiot!" "It´s no teasing, Dria. Just the truth." he told me with serious eyes and damn I blushed...

By the deities why did he always manage to make me blush?

"I really hate you!" I growled and turned around just the second Katie did the same.

Stupid, annoying twins!

Both of us were in a bad temper... a very bad temper...

"Dria! Wait!" Connor called me after.

"Katie!" Travis did the same and both of us ignored them.

"Maybe we should really be kind and kill them quick." I thought out loud.

"No. I think there are better ways." Katie answered and we went through the Camp ignoring the begging twins behind us.

Suddenly somebody gripped my wrist and turned me around.

"Don´t be so mad with me please." Connor begged silently and seemed to be really sorry.

"If you ever again do such a thing to me...!" I told him icy and he nodded as fast as possible.

"Won´t happen again. Promise."

Oh, deities, when I believed this I was crazy but okay, everybody had gained a second chance, right...?

"You are way to soft, Dria." Katie told me and I looked at her and her part of the twins.

Travis was really sad and looked at her with big wide puppy eyes.

Cute!

"Without soft human the world wouldn´t even exist anymore. So be happy not everybody can resist those puppy eyes." I chuckled and saw in Katies eyes that she couldn´t either but didn´t want to show it.

"True, but always backing down isn´t the right way. Those stupid puppys won´t never ever learn from this when we are way to soft." Katie said ignoring the poor Travis.

"Yeah, you´re right. In a way. But otherwise I would really become crazy..." I said amused and looked a little confused on my wrist.

Connor still held me.

"May I?" I asked him with an eye rolling look at my wrist.

"Oh, sorry..." he mumbled and let me go.

I chuckled about his excusing smile and looked back at Travis and Katie.

Travis sighed and walked more than depressive away, pulling Connor after him.

"Hey!" he complained about being pulled away but Travis didn´t listen.

"Do you really think that this will work, Katie? He is so sad..." I said a little pity full.

"Adriana!" "What? I saw those looks! I am not blind although I am the daughter of the playboy from the Olymp." I told her briskly and she chuckled.

"Be careful your Dad could listen." "He knows his reputation." I said without caring.

She hadn´t said anything against the looks so I could tease her a little to confess.

"Connor is kind of sweet but Travis... He really is such a handsome guy. And really funny, don´t you think, Katie?" I asked with a real adoring voice.

She looked at me with angry eyes.

"Your point? Thought Gabriel or Connor had your interest." she said sharply and I sighed.

"My interest, yeah... But... I think Travis would even be better..." I said with a real perfect actress behavior.

"Travis isn´t yours, Dria. Stop there!" she growled and I watched her reaction excited.

"Who has Travis on the list?" I asked curious and she really blushed!

Won! Yeah! I was so good!

"If I take the color of your skin as a hint that he stands on your list just on top, I think I will be very close on the truth, won´t I?" I chuckled and she even turned more red.

"Maybe... But he never feels the same..." "Why? He is teasing you like hell comes out for you noticing him. I think the two of you have a great chance and you should take it. Such offers sometimes are just a little time. You could regret it if you refuse it." I said gentle and she sighed.

Then she nodded and smiled at me.

"Thanks a lot, Dria." she laughed and hugged me tight.

Damn! Where was the air?!

"Need to breathe..." I gasped.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she laughed and I chuckled with her.

"Come on, crazy chick. There is a plan we need to do." I said grinning and pulled her after me the way Travis pulled his brother after him.

We both laughed when we saw a pile around the main house...

What was going on?

A bad feeling crawled up inside me.

Micha and two others had gone for a mission a week or a little more ago...

Gabriel was one as well...

But who was the third again?

Wasn´t able to remember...

"Dria? What´s wrong?" "Don´t know... But something for sure... I feel it..." I gasped horrified and ran to the pile of people.

We saw Chiron making some space for somebody being carried to our house! To the house of Apollo...

Some one was hurt...

I searched the pile and found Gabriel.

Why was he back? Where was my brother?!

Will opened the door for the carried person and I had a brief look on him...

"Micha..." I whispered silently and ran to the house.

Will held the door open for me and had a sad shine in his eyes.

He shouldn´t be sad! Worried, yes, but not sad!

"W-what happened?" I asked with thin voice.

"Don´t know yet. Come on we need to help." he told me silently and led me to Micha...

He was all over covered with blood...

Chiron looked up from him to us and seemed to be insecure about me being around.

"She has really great healing abilities... Maybe she can do more than we others." Will explained but I wasn´t really listening.

I stepped forward to Micha until I stood right beside him and touched his cheek.

When I really realized it was my brother lying there I started shaking.

"You need to calm down, Dria. If you want to help him, you need to be focused on him." Will said softly and I noticed a few of our brothers mumbling around him and dressing his wounds.

But all those bandages were red already...

"How?" I asked silently.

His breathing was so stagnant...

"You need to concentrate, Dria. Close your eyes. Remember how we tried it before. You did it fine and now you need to use the learned." Will explained me with more patience than I had by now.

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes, felt a single tear pouring down my cheek.

I could help him if I just could concentrate enough.

Will took my hands for leading them a little.

"Just concentrate, Dria. You are doing this fine. Very good." he said with soft voice and I felt back into the practicing lessons...

He had cut himself as my practicing object and now Micha was just cut as well if I had seen it right.

'Please, Dad, don´t let him die... he can´t leave me alone...', I prayed and felt a warm feeling tickling in my fingers.

"Right. Very good, Dria. Don´t loose focus!" Will said excited and I really tried.

My breathing went harder after a few minutes and I felt how I became tired...

But I couldn´t pause! He needed my help!

"She will be fainting if you two don´t stop." one of our brothers said but I was ignoring him and so did Will.

"You´re doing a great job, Dria." he said over and over like he did when we practiced.

When I opened my eyes a green light fell on Michas chest and I saw a light from my hands...

"Will... You need to hold me straight... I feel dizzy..." I told him quietly and he did.

"You won´t fall down. I promise." he said and I nodded slowly.

Micha looked a little better... but not much.

I had to save him... My brothers had arrived the end of their opportunities but maybe I didn´t...

"You shouldn´t ruin her health for mine... Will..." a weak voice said and Micha looked with unfocused eyes on us.

He was in pain...

"Micha..." I whispered and he really smiled a little at me.

"Hey, baby sis, nice to see you again... Haven´t believed in it anymore..." he told me silently and I felt the tears dropping on my hands.

"Won´t let you go, Micha." "You have to, Dria... It would make you sick... maybe kill you if you would overuse your abilities... Don´t..." he had to stop for catching his breath.

"I don´t care. I won´t let you die, Micha... Who should be... Damn, Micha, please..." I stuttered and took his hand in mine.

"Hey, won´t be gone forever." he said softly but his face showed how much pain he had to feel...

Why wasn´t Dad here? Why did he left Micha alone?

"Don´t cry, Dria... Not because of me, please." Micha asked me to do and I shook my head.

"Don´t leave me alone..." I begged him ignoring everybody else.

Suddenly he tensed and I had to watch helpless...

Now Will solaced me with his embrace...

We both knew that we were helpless and our other brothers did as well.

"Don´t, Micha... You should have never left! Dad should never have allowed this!" I whimpered holding his hand tight in mine.

I wouldn´t leave him alone...

Not now...

He looked at me and then at Will.

"Your task to have an eye on her. Nobody is aloud to make her cry, Will. Promise!", he told our oldest brother.

"Promise." he said with throaty voice and I felt him shudder as well.

"Good..." Micha whispered weakly and I whimpered silently.

"Micha..." "It´s okay, baby sis. You´ll be fine. Don´t worry about me." he said and I shook my head.

I knew it the moment, his eyes changed.

My brother died in front of me and I couldn´t safe him...

The only person able to rescue him would have been Dad...

But he left him...

"Micha..." I whined when he stopped breathing...

He didn´t move anymore...

"No, no,no,no..." I begged and I collapsed in Will arms...

Will tried to bring me away but I fighted against it.

"Please, Micha, open your eyes! Don´t do this! It isn´t funny!" I shouted at him while Will really tried his best to get me away...

I gave up after Micha really didn´t reacted at all.

I felt like falling apart...

Outside the house Katie stoods with a worried gaze.

Will let me go when Katie took a step towards us.

"Oh, Dria... I am so sorry..." Katie said with gentle voice and I just cried.

My brother was dead!

"I wasn´t able to help him... I was to weak..."I whined and Katie tried to comfort me but it wasn´t possible...

Katie held me in a soft embrace, trying to hide me from everybody else and she even shouted at Chiron when he came near us.

Sometimes I really loved this girl...

But I needed to be ready for Micha´s... funeral...

Katie stayed by my side... Will did as well but when they burned his pall he grabbed my hand.

Normally he should have said anything but he wasn´t able so Chiron made it.

I wasn´t listening...

I only watched the flames eating what was left from my brother.

Afterward we went back to the house and sent Katie back to her house.

"Thanks a lot, Katie... We can talk tomorrow about the plan for you, okay?" "When ever you feel ready to do anything." she said gentle and hugged me again.

She hugged Will as well and he smiled at her sadly.

"Come on, Dria. We need to go to bed. Maybe one of us will find sleep in the night..." he told me softly and I just nodded.

I went into my room and hugged my pillow when I sat on my bed.

Micha was gone...

Wouldn´t come back...

He never would wake me up again... or tease me...

He never would be laughing again...

"Give him back!" I cried silently and hid my face on the pillow.

Why did this happen?

I was shaking but I ignored it.

This night I cried myself to sleep and woke up again and again...

Always dreaming about Micha...

I wanted him back...


	8. Chapter 7: Love&Hate

Day by day passed by but I didn´t even noticed it.

All my feelings were shut down for the time.

I just did the routines and tried not to think.

Will dealt a little better with things than I did...

At least he still talked to the other camper but I wasn´t interested in such stupid talks!

Katie never left my side longer than she had to...

Connor and Travis tried so hard to cheer me up but it was wasted.

Annabeth and Percy were around me as well sometimes.

And even Gabriel.

The day after the funeral he came to me and apologized that he wasn´t able to protect my brother and told me everything that happened.

Today Connor was trying to cheer me up alone because Travis was called to Chiron or anything alike.

Katie watched Connor while I was just not paying attention anymore.

"Connor, just stop it. It´s useless, okay? Just let it go." "No, I won´t let it go until you have at least smiled once again. I really hate it to see you this sad, Dria." he told me gentle and I sighed.

"How shouldn´t I? I miss him so much..." I admitted and both nodded.

They understood more than I had thought by time.

"He was a real great guy and a wonderful older brother for you. We all know it. But I don´t think he wanted you to become this emotionless now... I don´t mean run around and smile but show what you feel." "I don´t want to, Connor. Then I will explode and this explosion is for somebody else prepared." I answered with icy eyes.

"This one I never want to be." he agreed and Katie rolled her eyes.

"No, you want to be the one calming her after. Or distract her." she said challenging.

"Katie Gardner!" Connor shouted being outraged and I couldn´t help but chuckling.

Both looked surprised at me when I shook my head about them.

"You would like to distract me, Connor? In what way?" I asked teasing him and he blushed.

He dropped his gaze on the ground and mumbled something I really had no chance to get.

Katie chuckled and I looked at her challenging.

She really shouldn´t laugh about him when I was thinking about her behavior with Travis around.

Suddenly she became pale like a corpse and Connor tried to distract me with making some crazy movements.

What was wrong now?

I probably shouldn´t turn around but with their strange behavior I really became curious.

"What´s wrong?" I asked when Connor held me before I could turn around.

"You really shouldn´t..." he said silently.

His eyes begged me to trust him and I relaxed a little bit before I nodded.

"Who?" "Your Dad..." he whispered quietly and I shook my head.

"Now?! Why now?!" I growled angryly, starting to shake in helpless anger.

"Calm down, Dria... Please... Don´t forget that he is a god!" Connor tried to calm me down but I was so damn angry!

The last days I hadn´t been able to heal even a single cut or to make a little light...

All my abilities were gone!

And I were pretty sure about Dad had taken them from me!

"Can´t. Won´t." I answered and turned around with an angry gaze.

Dad stood there watching me!

"Hello, Adriana." "How dare you?!" I growled really angry.

I really didn´t want to be polite!

"What exactly?" he asked with out showing anything on his face!

"Dria..." Connor tried to hold me back but I wouldn´t.

"You let him die! You could have helped him!" I growled ignoring Connor and Katie around me.

Both of them tried to calm me down but I wouldn´t.

"You know the rules, Adriana. I wasn´t aloud." "You healed Annabeth after the war! Why didn´t you helped your own son?!" I shouted feeling a wave of heat running trough me.

"That was an exception." "Non of the deities ever care about those damn rules! And when one of YOUR CHILDREN NEEDS YOUR HELP THEY ARE IMPORTANT AGAIN?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" "Adriana!" he said with a warning tone in his voice but I ignored it.

"Dria... please, stop!", Connor whispered carefully and looked a little scared at my Dad and back to me.

Katie said the same again and again but I wasn´t backing down this time!

"Why have you left him alone?! He told me over and over that I should trust you! A damn I will ever do again! I HATE YOU! You took the most precious from me!" "Wasn´t me taking him. Adriana. I am not the God of Death!" he said with neutral voice and I really wished to hit him with something heavy but Connor and Katie held my arms so I wasn´t moving a step forward.

"You aren´t? Well then you probably should care about your children! You took everything from me!" "You´re egoistic, Adriana." he seriously damn told me!

"I AM WHAT?! You are kidding me! I am egoistic?! And what´s about you, your highness?! Maybe you just should go and lay next to the next bitch you find! But NEVER try to talk to me again! I NEVER want to see you again! I HATE YOU! You already took my abilities so just don´t give them back!" I shouted really, really, really cold and loud.

Connor and Katie had problems with holding me back because I really fought against them to beat my father.

"I haven´t taken your abilities, Adriana. They are connected with your feelings and because those are nearly overloaded your abilities are as well. And because you overused them." he told me easily and I felt the shaking starting becoming even heavier.

"I tried to safe my brother! I tried what had been your duty!"

The first tears fell on the grass.

He had no idea what I felt!

He had no idea what I lost!

"My duties are none of your business. I am not able to turn back the time or to take him away from the death! Time to let go, Adriana! You won´t get him back!" he told me icy and before he could really do anything I freed myself and slapped him into the face.

"You have no idea what my brothers and I lost!" I whispered angry and he looked at me surprised.

Yeah, I hit a god...

Damn!

"Damn..." came an echo from my thoughts from Katie and Connor...

They pulled me away from my father before he could react.

Maybe better for me...

"No, you are right. I have no idea what you all lost because my sister still is by my side. But if I were able to help I would have helped." "I am not interested, Father! I really don´t want to know." I told him and left him rubbing away the tears from my face.

Connor and Katie stayed by my side when I went to the beach.

I really wanted my father to stay away from me...

Connor lay his arms around me when we all sat in the sand.

"Sometime you really are more brave than you should, little sun princess." he told me silently and I chuckled leaning against him.

"You mean, more brave than smart, don´t you?" I asked amused and he nodded sighing.

Katie patted my arm comforting and I really felt good...

Not good by thinking about what happened but good in the way of comfortable.

"Do you think..." "Don´t ask. We will think about this later. Now you need some rest for sure. Hey, you just had a fight with your father and you won it." Connor said proudly and I laughed amused.

"Thanks for being there for me..." I mumbled and both of them chuckled.

"We are friends, you know. That´s what friends are for." Katie told me smiling and I really was happy about having them.

"Will Travis find us after the talk with Chiron?" "For sure. He is my brother." Connor chuckled and I felt a little sleepy leaning this comfortable on somebody...

"I think she will fall asleep in about a minute." Katie chuckled and Connor vibrated a little from laughing.

Was a crazy feeling but I liked it...

He was warm and I lay really soft.

I nuzzled against him a little and he laughed gentle.

"You´re a little lap cat, mh?" he asked softly and I mumbled something even I didn´t understood.

He softly caressed my hair and I really fell asleep.

I woke up when he moved a little and then I heard the loud voices as well...

Oh damn I really had a deep sleep...

"The whole Camp is in chaos because of Apollo! What by Hades underwear has happened?!" Travis shouted nervously and I grumbled a little.

Could he please stay quiet!

"Thanks, you woke her!" Connor said annoyed.

"Look, Travis, she had a fight with Apollo and... uhm... she slapped him." Katie told the other twin brother but I for sure prefer the one I had been sleeping on.

"Shut up, Stoll. I had a really wonderful dream!" I told Travis and Connor laughed.

"Which one of us is meant by this, Dria?" "Travis. I like your voice." I said sleepy and he laughed even more.

Okay, I wasn´t ready to talk. My brain still was asleep!

Damn!

"What did you dreamed about, Dria?" he asked me gentle and I sighed.

It really was a wonderful dream...

But telling?

I would never be able to look in his eyes again...

"Uhm... Something." I answered chuckling and blushing.

I opened finally my eyes and looked in his sweet face.

"Don´t want to tell me?" he asked amused and caressed my face with his soft fingers.

"why do you want to know?" "Because maybe we dreamed the same." he told me smiling.

"What did you dream?" "I asked first, Dria." he laughed and I really blushed.

Why was I affected like this?

Shouldn´t be.

Katie chuckled and talked with Travis.

She seemed to be happy like I never saw her before but okay, she talked to her dream boy so...

And Travis had a grin from the one ear to the other on his face.

Really sweet those two.

"Come on. Those two are to distracted to hear what you´ll tell." Connor whispered in my ear and I gasped for air.

"Don´t!" I said a little frightened.

Why by the lipstick of Aphrodite was I reacting this way?

"Why?" he said with a real sweet smile on his face and I turned red like a tomato...

Damn!

He knew exactly what he did with me and he kind of enjoyed it really!

But why?

He looked at me with a strange shimmer inside his eyes...

"Please, Dria, tell me what you dreamed about." he softly said and I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"I dreamed about something weird." I answered and he laughed.

"First it was wonderful now it is weird? Damn. Did you kissed my brother in your dream?" he laughed and I looked up in surprise.

Before I could stop myself, I corrected him.

"Not your brother... I kissed you." I told him and his smile was frozen.

"What?" he asked like not being sure his mind was still alright...

"You wanted to know... Well, in my dream I kissed you..." I told him again and came on my feet.

I should go...

I so should...

But I wasn´t able when he looked up at me this way.

"So it was a nightmare, mh?" he asked shocked and came on his feet as well.

I shook my head and dropped my gaze on the ground.

Gentle he moved my face up again and smiled at me.

"Don´t ever drop your beautiful eyes, Dria." he told me with soft voice and I smiled shyly.

I watched his lips when he spoke and Connor chuckled about me.

Yeah, thanks...

"You know, we both dreamed the same thing." he told me joyful and I looked surprised in his eyes again.

Did he just said...?

"Connor..." "I know. Don´t worry, beauty. I won´t." he promised and smiled in a teasing way.

I shook my head and looked to Katie who was more then red in her face...

"What have I missed?" I asked amused and she blushed even more...

"Don´t ask..." she mumbled and I looked at Travis who was at least as red as Katie.

"Do you think...?" I asked Connor who just started laughing.

"Would be an explanation." he laughed and both of the subjects dropped their eyes.

"They are to shy... how sweet." I squeaked and got devil eyes on me.

"Katie, come on. You are the bravest daughter Demeter ever had. You can do it!" I said chuckling and hid behind Connor who was still laughing.

Katie looked at me and I was very sure she wanted to kill me...

"Damn, take the girl and kiss her!" Connor laughed and Travis looked not even a little more friendly at his brother then Katie did at me.

"Stupid..." Travis mumbled and I chuckled silently.

They were so sweet together didn´t they get this?

"By the deities, you two love each other. All of us know it except of yourself. Now damn it do something with it. I am annoyed." I told them and pulled Connor after me.

Katie laughed but Travis kept quiet.

"Why did you do this?" "Because now they know their feelings for each other aren´t alone and maybe without us around they are able to do as they want." I answered honestly and blushed a little bit because I still held his hand.

He smiled at me and shook his head.

"You re manipulative, my dear." he told me amused and I smirked.

But my smile froze when he suddenly had pushed me against a tree.

"I really like this part of you." he chuckled and I really turned red.

"What...?" I asked surprised but he smiled at me in this amazing way taking away my breath.

Suddenly his soft lips touched mine...

I looked at him surprised when he chuckled silently.

"Don´t look this surprised, my little sun princess." he said with gentle voice and kissed me tenderly.

I huddled against him and he smiled a little into the kiss...

"See what I found in the forest." a sleazy voice said and Connor tensed a little.

"Go away. You aren´t wanted here." he told the person I couldn´t see because he blocked my view fully.

"Oh, really, Stoll? I really thought I were." the voice said again and suddenly Connor was pulled away from me and I stumbled a little bit.

"What do you want?" Connor growled at the strange person.

Who was this?

I tried to remind him and somewhere I knew who this was...

"Damn..." I mumbled when I recognized him...

One of the sons of Ares I had flirted with...

"Don´t!" I screamed shocked when he punched Connor in his face.

I ran to Connor who fell on the ground and glared at the guy.

"Are you alright?" "Yeah, nothing what cant be fixed soon." he told me and had his eyes on the other guy.

I touched his lower lip carefully and he hissed.

"Hey, be careful with me." he told me amused and I chuckled.

"You!" I glared at the son of Ares and stepped in front of him.

I surprised at the moment everybody I think...

"Never touch him again or I will blind you!" I growled angry and he nodded before escaping as fast as possible.

Didn´t want to be blinded though.

"Your abilities are gone, my sweet avenging angel." Connor told me when he pulled me on his lap and kissed my neck tenderly.

I sighed quietly and chuckled then.

"He doesn´t know this, right?" I asked breathless and he laughed.

"I am not so sure about your abilities were gone. You shine like the sun itself for me." he whispered in my ear and I shuddered lightly.

"Then you will be blinded soon..." "Won´t. I use sunglasses." he promised and went on kissing my neck.

Damn, what was he doing with me...?

I turned around and we kissed impulsively.

"uhm... Sorry for interrupting something interesting." Katie chuckled embarrassed and I really blushed.

Connor just grinned and kissed me gentle before helping me standing up.

"Never mind." he told her and looked amused at his brother.

Travis grinned back at him and I looked them over.

Katie´s cheeks were a little reddened and they were holding hands.

"See, that´s how it works." I chuckled and hugged Katie laughing.

She laughed as well and we bounced together through the forest.

"Maybe we should be worried about our girls being like this." Connor chuckled and pulled me away from Katie and in his arms.

I looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Your girl? Have I accepted this really?" I asked teasing him and his grip tightened around me.

"You never had a choice." he told me and kissed me lightly.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"I always have a choice but I would be stupid for refusing." I told him and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Could you now please stop it?"  
I turned around and looked at her challenging.

"Jealous?" I asked and hid behind Connor.

"No, I am not." she said pouty and Travis chuckled.

"Don´t you think you are mean, my sun princess?" Connor asked softly and we went back to the camp.

Dad was still there and seemed to be arguing with Will.

"Maybe we should...?" I asked carefully and Connor nodded directly.

"Your brother needs a little help I think." he said with a grim shimmer in his normally warm eyes.

Katie and Travis exchanged a worried look but followed us silently.

"Will? Everything alright?" I asked friendly and he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Sure, baby sis." he only answered and I became skeptical.

"You should probably stay a little out of trouble the next time, Will. Don´t want you to collapse." I told him seriously, ignoring my father behind me.

"Maybe I should but it´s not possible when you are the house eldest." "Don´t think that this is a reason for destroying yourself, brother!" "It isn´t but caring about my siblings is." he answered gentle and patted my head before he saw Connor next to me holding my hand.

"Better choice than I thought you would make, baby sis. But be careful with your heart." he told me softly and looked back at Dad.

"My heart is safe where it is. But I am worried about yours, Will. You are hurt like everyone of our siblings." "Maybe even more. Micha was one of your best friends and not only your brother." Connor said carefully and Will became pale.

"Connor, please..." I said silently and became even more worried about my brother.

"Yeah, he was but I can´t be unfocused forever... I need to be focused on the important things here and now. On the living... On my promises." Will told us with thin voice and I glared at Connor.

"Was this necessary?!" I asked as quiet as possible.

"Yes, it was." Connor answered quietly.

"One of your promises was to be healthy wasn´t it? But like this you aren´t... Soon you just will collapse..." I told Will worried and he dropped his gaze on the ground.

"Won´t, baby sis. Just go and let me talk to Dad, mh?" "You shouldn´t. He isn´t worth a word you say." I answered icy and Will sighed silently.

"Connor, please." Will asked my boyfriend to take me away.

When he nodded I went silently with him.

I really didn´t want a fight with him, when I was so happy around him.

Maybe the day wasn´t only bad...

What will come next?

What do you think about all this?

:)

Fiera


	9. Chapter 8: Suffering

~Apollo Pov~

Sighing silently I watched Will talking excited to that Hermes son my dear daughter seemed to like a lot.

If I remembered correctly his name was Connor Stoll and his behavior was as good as my own when it came to beautiful girls.

And that my Adriana was a beauty I would proudly admit.

But of course I hasn´t showed up around her anymore.

Will had made it very clear that he would not defend me this time and it was clear why.

He missed his brother just as much as his little sister did.

But both of them didn´t get it that I was really helpless...

I wanted to help them... I really wanted!

But Zeus had forbidden it!

He had even watched over me that I wouldn´t do anything against his orders...

Again I sighed and disappeared home to the Olymp.

Thinking of this day...

Dria had really been begging me to appear...

My ears had rang like bells but I had no choice...

I really had wanted to go... I really had wanted to help...

But I was as helpless as Dria had been...

Now she hated me...

of course she had all rights to hate me but it hurt...

~Day of Michas Death~

Running like being chased by my sister I run into the room my father told me to come in.

Really? I needed to be somewhere else by now!

My head hurt like being hit with anything really heavy ...

"Apollo, you´re late." Zeus told me and I saw my sister in the room as well.

Why did we both were needed here right now?

My children needed my help!

They really screamed for me and I felt like screaming as well.

"I am sorry."

Artemis looked at me a little worried.

Why were we here by now?

"what´s up?" I asked annoyed and closed my eyes a second.

It really hurt! Dria really begged for me appearing...

DAMN!

Zeus looked at me with this neutral gaze I hated the most.

That was never something I would like...

"He wants that you stay away from your daughter." Artemis told me silently and I narrowed my eyes on my father.

Was he crazy?

He knew exactly what would happen around my baby girl...

I could not stand there and watch her becoming hurt! In so many ways!

"No way." I said with angry voice and crossed my arms over my chest.

"It´s not a request, Apollo. It´s an order." Zeus said without a single feeling in his tone!

"No. You know what will happen! I told you everything I know about her future! I am not able to stay away and watch all this!" I flared up but he didn´t care...

I felt something becoming cold...

Micha... Dria overused her powers...

She wasn´t able to do anything...

"I need to go." I said silently feeling more then bad.

"You won´t. Leave her alone. You´ll stay here." Zeus told me and I looked at him angryly.

"Seriously? She will hate me!" "Then you will have no problems with staying away from her." he told me and Artemis dropped her gaze on the floor...

Silently I stared at Zeus.

He couldn´t be serious about this...

could he?

I growled angryly but I couldn´t do anything against it...

"Apollo!" Artemis called after me when I rushed away.

"What?!" I snapped at her and my twin sister looked at me worried.

"I´ll watch over her for you. Dad didn´t know it. I´ll have an eye on her, promise." she told me and I nodded slowly when I felt the prayers faiding...

"He forced me to let my son die... To let my daughter become more lonely then before... I won´t forgive this... Ever!", I told Artemis and she hugged me comforting.

"I know...", she whispered and I really felt horrible.

Dria would never get to know why...

Maybe she needed to hate me.

Else she would hate Zeus and that would even become worse.

"Thanks, baby sis. Go for your huntresses." I told Artemis gentle and she nodded.

"Don´t do anything you could regret, brother!" she told me and I laughed humorless.

"I did already. I wasn´t there when they needed me." I answered and she sighed before vanishing.

~present day~

Artemis told me again and again what Dria was doing and how she learned smiling again.

Connor helped her a lot...

Hermes nearly fell down from laughing when I told him that one of his twins had fell in love with my daughter.

He really thought it was a joke until he saw them himself.

When I finally talked to her I really felt horrible but I needed her to be angry...

She had to hate me...

Else she would hate every god on Olympus.

Maybe she would forgive me anytime but by now I only could talk to Will and hope he would have an eye on my baby girl.

I really missed her smile...

Why wanted Zeus to punish both of us like this?

next chap will be Connor Pov ;D

Liked this one? :)

Fiera


	10. Chapter 9: Capture the Flag

~Connor Pov~

Chuckling Dria watched her brother discussing with Annabeth about Capture the Flag for this afternoon.

Gentle I layed my arms around my girlfriend and kissed her neck with an amused smile.

"You know, my dear, that we will win?" I asked her silently and she laughed.

"You and what army, Sweety?" she asked challenging.

"Don´t need an army for winning against you." "Sure? I think you won´t win." she told me with this sweet voice making me smile all the time.

"Never underestimate your boyfriend." I chuckled and she rolled her eyes before turning around to face me.

"You are such an arrogant person, Connor." she said head shaking.

"I know. But that´s what you like about me, isn´t it?" I asked her smiling.

She looked at me with serious eyes but I saw that little smile she couldn´t hide.

"You are annoying." "I know." I answered and kissed her gentle.

She relaxed a little I couldn´t help but smiling.

"Love you." I whispered and she smiled at me as bright as the sun was shining.

"Love you, too."

Never have been happier then since I had my Dria by my side.

I loved every second although Travis told me I was crazy falling in love with the only daughter Apollo´s.

A few days before Travis even asked me if I were an alien and where his brother was...

When I asked why I should be an alien he told me because I was this gentle with Adriana and didn´t went on any faster then she would allow me in any case.

He was pretty sure I was ill, an alien or under a spell...

Damn, what kind of ass have I been?

"You maybe should go to your brother. Katie won´t open the door today because she is in my team as well." Dria told me amused and kissed me softly before running to Annabeth and Will.

She was a real beauty...

How did I manage to be worthy of her?

Never would understand this...

I went to Travis and really fought against laughing when he stood in front of the house of Demeter and begged Katie to open the door.

That was really kind of crazy.

"Come on, brother. Clarisse will kill us if we won´t show up right now." I told him and pulled him after me.

This time we really had to win although our opponents had the two sons of Poseidon and Annabeth planing everything...

Wouldn´t be easy.

Hours later we stood in the woods and waited for Chiron giving the sign to start.

Travis and I had to run for the flag where hopefully Percy and Gabriel were so we would distract them and Clarisse would take the flag.

That was the plan now would be the reality...

When Travis and I went on different paths I really watched everything around me but suddenly a dagger hit the tree next to my face and I froze.

Damn! Who by Hades underwear throw a dagger?!

"Are you crazy?!" "No. I am able to take accurate aim." a soft voice told me and I automatically searched for her owner.

"Dria, come on. It´s really not necessary to scare me like this!" I told her but she only laughed.

Where did she hide?!

"You aren´t even bleeding." she said amused and I really didn´t find her!

"Not funny!"

Suddenly I felt her breath on my neck.

"A little bit." she said and I turned around but she was gone...

Damn!

What was she doing here? She was a daughter of Apollo, not Artemis!

"Why are you moving like this in a forest?!" I asked a little desperate.

"Because my aunt loves me a lot. She taught me how to do it." she answered and jumped down from a tree just in front of me.

"See? Feeling just at home right now." she laughed.

"Crazy girl." I told her but I hadn´t time to discuss this.

I had to go further.

"No chance, Connor." she told me holding her sword in her right hand while smiling at me.

"Don´t try to fight me, Dria." I sighed but she laughed.

"Never seen me fight, right? Let´s try." she said with a sweet tone and I rolled my eyes.

"You wanted it this way!" I warned her and she laughed.

Maybe my ego would die soon...

When our swords met I really regret never having watched her fighting...

"Gabriel, now!" she told him and suddenly I was captured by water!

Okay, I still could breath but it wasn´t how it should work!

"Sorry, my love, but we have to win you know." Dria told me and ran away.

Maybe she really was better then I was...

Damn!

"Dria and Katie aren´t the opponents of who ever will come after us, are they?" I asked into the silent where Gabriel had to be somewhere.

He stepped out behind a tree and grinned at me.

"They are." he told me and I really struggled.

Clarisse would cut them into pieces!

"She will cut them into pieces!" "No, Percy will be around. Your brother was a little easier to capture then you was. Katie had just called for him and he ran into a perch. Was really funny." Gabriel told me and I sighed silently.

"Not really what we planned..." "No doubt." he laughed and we listened to the sound of swords.

"Annabeth and Will are going to get the flag." Gabriel told me when it became silent.

"Don´t be mean, Gabriel." Somebody laughed and I sighed even more.

"Clarisse has lost? Really? She will cut Travis and me into pieces..." I told Percy and he laughed even more.

"Don´t worry. Dria and Katie had done a great job. Suddenly Clarisse was very quiet and now listen carefully." he told me and we heard the elation...

"Congrats." I laughed when Gabriel set me free again.

Damn my clothes had become soaked...

Dria and Katie were laughing when Percy, Gabriel and I came to them.

Travis layed next to the flag and Clarisse sat poutful on the ground.

When Dria looked at me she smirked a little but came to me as fast as she could.

She jumped really in my arms and kissed me tenderly.

"Sorry for capturing you." she mumbled between two kisses and I chuckled when I pulled her closer to me.

"Never mind." I told her and the others laughed around us.

Katie cleared her throat next to us amused and we looked at her innocently.

"Come on now, you two. There is a campfire to visit." she told us and I noticed by the way that my brother was awake again.

He seemed to had a bad headache...

The campfire was a really great thing.

The children of Apollo sang and the fire was really high today.

Travis chuckled about me but I ignored him.

All my attention was focused on my sweet, wonderful girlfriend.

Travis tried to get my attention with hitting me on my arm and I looked at him annoyed.

"What?" I asked annoyed and he laughed.

"You know that you are watching her like adoring her?" "Maybe I am adoring her? Never thought about that?" I asked sighing.

"No, never. You aren´t the kind of person adoring some girl." "She isn´t some girl!" I growled and Travis rolled his eyes.

"Brother, Aphrodite seems to play a trick on you."

"Shut up. You are in the same situation by now so just keep quiet." I told him and he had this dreamy look.

"Yeah, I am." he sighed with a gentle smile to Katie who just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and listen." she laughed and kissed Travis.

I loved listening to my girlfriend singing and I really had to admit that I was adoring her.

Maybe a little crazy when you know my history with girls but hey, Aphrodite has a strange kind of humor.

When Dria came back to me I pulled her on my lap and she chuckled.

"Liked it?" She asked with a sweet smile and I nodded.

"Loved it. You have such a beautiful voice, my love." I said and she laughed about me.

"You love everything she does. It doesn´t matter if she does it horrible." Travis laughed and I sulked.

"I am in love, okay? So it´s an excuse." I told my stupid brother and Dria chuckled.

"No, it isn´t, Connor. It´s an explanation." she said and kissed me.

What was my name again? I really forgot it...

I loved the taste of her kisses...

"Oh man, you are so dead." Travis told me and I looked at him asking what he meant by that.

Dria huddled against me and seemed to be just happy with the things how they were.

"Apollo won´t be happy seeing you with her." "He has no right to say anything." Dria growled and I rolled my eyes.

Her dad was a bad subject around her...

"What´s about that then: Your aunt won´t like it neither." Travis said and Dria looked at him with angry eyes.

"Do you want me to suspend you from this tree over there?" she asked him firmly and Travis went pale.

Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No need to kill my brother, my heart." I told her gentle and she tensed.

Oh damn, wrong subject again...

"I won´t kill your brother. Just make him stay quiet." She answered innocent and I lay my arms around her.

"You aren´t allowed to leave me even for a second. I would become crazy." I said and she looked at me with this amazing eyes.

"You are crazy." "Maybe but just about you." I responded and kissed her tenderly.

"I miss my brother..." Travis told Katie head shaking but I didn´t pay attention right now.

"Why? He sits next to you." Katie asked amused.

"He isn´t himself right now... It´s like he is on drugs or something... or an alien... He didn´t want to play any tricks on anybody anymore..." Travis whined sadly.

But obviously Dria payed attention...

She looked at Travis with a sad shimmer in her eyes and then looked at me thinking about anything.

"I am tired. Sorry. See you tomorrow." she said with thoughtful voice and left even before I could react.

What was wrong now? Did I anything to upset her?

"I think you said to much, Travis..." Katie sighed and watched Dria leave...

I really was confused and didn´t get why Dria left.

Maybe I was stupid or something...

"Why did she leave?" I asked Katie overstrained.

"Ask her tomorrow." she just said and left as well.

Okay... now Travis and I sat alone.

"We really are stupid, mh?" I asked my brother who nodded sighing.

"We are..." he agreed and we went to our house together talking like we didn´t a few days at least.


	11. Chapter 10: The way twins are

~Adriana Pov~

Sad I watched the little bird flying.

My thoughts were rotating all about Travis and Connor...

Did I steal Travis his brother?

Did Connor changed?

I really could need some help by now but I didn´t want to talk with neither my brother nor Katie about it...

Asking my father wasn´t an option neither...

But who could help me then?

I flinched when suddenly a young woman sat next to me.

She was silent although I knew she wanted to say something.

"You seem to have something on your mind, Niece." Artemis said with soft voice and I looked at her surprised.

"Why are you here?" I asked her silently and she smiled a little.

"You asked for somebody to talk to. So here I am. Talk." she invited me to tell her my thoughts...

"I don´t know where to start, Aunt..." I told her sadly and she patted my arm comforting.

"We both have time, haven´t we? You have a lot to talk about but not everything for me and I know it, Dria. But you have to talk with anybody for healing." she said gentle and I sighed silently.

"I really love Connor... I know you don´t want me to love any guy but I really do... But I feel like stealing Travis his brother... Connor is so sweet around me and really careful about not crossing any limits... But... I don´t want Travis to feel like loosing his brother..." I started to tell my aunt my thoughts.

She listened without interrupting me once.

When I started talking I wasn´t able to stop and told her everything I had on my mind since Micha died...

She just listened...

Would she interrupt me I would never tell this anybody again and both of us knew this.

So she let me talk...

When I finished she seemed to be thinking really heavy.

"Maybe you should stop avoiding your father, Adriana. You told me at least more than 15 times that you miss him so why aren´t you asking him for some support?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I can´t... last time we talked... I slapped him..." I mumbled and she bubbled over with laughter.

"He hadn´t told me." she chuckled and I really was puzzled.

"He told you about the fight?" "Sure, I told him I would have an eye on you because Zeus forbade him to see you. He had to avoid you. When your brother died he stood in front of Zeus and wanted to leave but wasn´t able to do so. He really wanted to help you and your siblings." she explained and I looked at her in surprise.

"But Dad never told me... Why didn´t he tell me?" "Because you needed somebody you could hate. You needed somebody guilty and Apollo wanted you to recover."

Now I felt guilty and dropped my gaze...

"Don´t. My brother had his thoughts for doing what he did but his words were made to hit you. So don´t feel guilty about it." Artemis told me and a little smiled played around her lips.

"It wasn´t right to slap him... no matter what... he is my father... I hadn´t a right to do this." "If you will feel better I will slap him when I see him the next time." Artemis promised and I chuckled.

She would and that was creepy.

"Please, don´t." I asked her not to do this.

She nodded smiling but became serious the moment after.

"The other problem you mentioned was your boyfriend, right? You are scared to hurt one of the twins with this relationship. At least it´s strange that Connor fell for you. He never would have occurred me as a boyfriend for you. His past was a lot past. I hope you got what I meant by that." she told me and I nodded carefully.

I knew that Connor had been the mortal equivalent to my father... But that time was over.

He had changed.

"I know."

Artemis looked up to the moon and sighed silently.

"Travis and Connor will never be separated by anything. Not life, not death. Not even love can separate them. That´s what being twins is about." she explained with a warm smile on her beautiful face.

"You love Dad really much, don´t you?" I asked silently and she nodded amused.

"Of course. He is my twin brother. He was always by my side and he will always be. The only man I really like." she told me chuckling and stood up.

She looked at me with her silver shining eyes and smiled friendly.

"You have enough to think about I think. Go to bed, Niece. We will see again." she said and I thanked her.

When I left her she was smiling although I was talking about boys...

Something wasn´t right, right?

But I didn´t care when I saw somebody waiting at the house...

Was this Connor? Why should he be there by this night time?

The person came to me and when I recognized him I really was surprised.

It wasn´t Connor...

"Why are you here?" "I have some business to do and at least you are part of it. I am very sorry, Adriana, but you need to come with me. I don´t want to hurt you." he told me and I stepped back.

Ready to run when it would be needed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked skeptically and tried to free myself when he gripped my arm.

I struggled but he was stronger then I was...

"No! I swear I´ll scream! Let go!" I told him before I felt pain exploding on my head and everything turned black.

So :)

What do you say?

What will happen now?

Who is this boy?

Fiera


	12. Chapter 11: Darkness VS Sunlight

When I were conscious again I felt a rope or something around my wrists...

Where by the sun were I?!

I opened my eyes and looked around but I really had no clue...

"You´re awake... Good." Gabriel said out of the shadows and I flinched.

"Don´t come near me!" I growled and tried to back down but moving was a little bit difficult...

"You are afraid of me?" he asked surprised and watched me puzzled.

I was! I so damn was!

He abducted me!

"Go away!" I told him and watched every little shadow around me.

He knelt in front of me but I tried to get away.

"Don´t!" I told him a little shaky...

"Be quiet. You don´t want to make her noticing you now." he told me and looked at the door behind him.

"Who?" I asked scared and he sighed.

"Nyx." he answered and the moment he said her name the door swung open.

I whimpered silently and tried to get away.

Not good! Really not good!

That woman looked at me like I were a prize she wanted to have...

I wanted to leave!

"Great job, Gabriel. I knew why I came to you." he told him and stepped right in front of me.

I started shaking and really hoped she wouldn´t touch me...

"What do you want from me?" I asked silently and closed my eyes.

I really was afraid!

Damn!

"We need you here, little sun. You´ll lead your father." she told me and I shook my head.

"Dad won´t come... Never... We had a fight... He won´t come..." I told her and flinched when she stroke my hair behind my ear.

"He will. Else he won´t have a daughter anymore." she said laughing and Gabriel tensed.

"Is this really necessary, Lady Nyx?" Gabriel asked her carefully and she looked at him with her scary eyes.

"Yes, it is. Make her scream for her Daddy! Or else I will do it with both of you!" she shouted angrily and Gabriel nodded silently.

"But... How should I?" he asked and tried to become invisible.

"I´ll send you some company. The two of you will make her scream for sure." she told him and I whimpered automatically.

I wanted to be in the camp again...

When Nyx was gone I looked at Gabriel again.

"You know that Dad won´t come after me, Gabriel... He still is angry. Please, let me go... I beg you, Gabriel..." I said really begging.

My eyes filled with tears...

I didn´t want them to hurt me...

When the door opened now I really had no chance to escape anymore...

That guy was at least two heads taller than I was...

And looked like the son of Ares I had flirted with in the woods when I wanted to hide the twins...

Damn...

"Jim... Haven´t expected you to be my company..." Gabriel said a little worried and hey, I felt like screaming anyway...

"Won´t miss the little sunshine screaming." he answered and I whimpered again.

Damn.

By the deities! There were days you just should stay in bed!

And I maybe should just have stayed by Connor or my aunt!

When Jim gripped into my hair I really wanted to kick him but I wasn´t able because even my legs were tied together...

"Don´t... Please, Jim..." I whispered scared but I was sure he wasn´t even listening.

He had beaten me this often... I really felt like a punching ball...

Gabriel had flinched everytime I were hit.

But at least I had refused to call Dad...

although every inch of my body hurt like hell...

I wouldn´t call him...

When Nyx entered the room she laughed about me.

"You are really stubborn but I am sure we can break you. You will call him. Gabriel will make you call him." she said with gentle voice and I shook my head.

"I will never call him..." I said silently but I didn´t know how much she could make you regret words...

"Your turn, Gabriel. I´ll stay." she told him and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"But it really could kill her." "I will say you how long. No second shorter!" she ordered and he nodded silently before he had filled a large tub with water.

Oh no! So no!

I shook my head when he came to me and pushed me to this tub...

"Please, Gabriel..." I whimpered but he couldn´t do anything else then obey...

He ducked my head into the water and I really tried to hold my breath...

When he pulled me up again I coughed and tried to breath.

"Stop it... please... stop it..." I whispered shaking.

"She hadn´t called him by now." Nyx said only and again Gabriel ducked me...

Again and again he did it and I really were begging that they stop this...

I started feeling dizzy...

And I really started to beg my father to appear...

I wouldn´t survive if he won´t appear...

Nyx would make Gabriel kill me...

'Please, Daddy... Don´t let me die... Please...' I prayed like never before when Gabriel ducked me again and I wasn´t able to fight against him any more.

I stopped struggling...

When Gabriel pulled me up again I coughed and felt weak...

"Daddy..." I whispered silently and Nyx laughed.

"Let´s wait a little. I think his little girl will be important enough for him to show up." Nyx laughed and Gabriel lay me down carefully.

"I am sorry, Dria... I am so sorry." he whispered but I wasn´t listening...

I was trying to catch my breath...

"Dad..." I whispered again and again.

When I could breath normally again I slowly relaxed a little bit.

Dad wasn´t appearing...

"Not enough, Gabriel. Maybe we need a little bit more despair." she said with a scary tone.

Gabriel nodded and took a dagger.

I shook my head when he knelt beside me and stabbed me in the belly...

I screamed in pain and whimpered when he pulled out the dagger again...

"What do you want from my father?" I asked with surprising serious voice and glared at Nyx.

"It´s only a business between your father and me, little sun. Go on, Gabriel." Nyx told him and I were ducked again...

I struggled but I was to weak...

"Dad..." I cried out even under water I heard my voice and Gabriel pulled me up again...

I spitted water out and felt horrible...

"Stop it... Please..." I begged between two breaths.

"Dria..." I heard somebody saying...

I smiled a little bit.

"Daddy..." I whispered silently and felt the warmth he always sent to me when he appeared.

Nyx laughed and Gabriel stepped a little bit away with me.

He lay me down on the ground and jumped nearly away when somebody all the sudden knelt beside me.

Warm, soft finger stroke my cheek and I relaxed.

"Dad..." I whispered weakly.

"I knew you would appear this time." Nyx said with a cold tone and Dad turned around with an angry shine in his golden eyes.

"How dare you hurt my daughter?!" he growled angrily and I closed my eyes when he started to glow.

I really didn´t want to become ash...

"Be careful, Apollo. Your daughter could turn to ash if you aren´t careful with your emotions." Nyx told him laughing and I felt a warm touch on my arm.

Dad really tried to control his power...

"What do you want?!" he asked but had his attention mostly on me.

I relaxed when the pain stopped and sighed silently.

"We wanted you here." she said easily and suddenly Dad was gone.

I sat up and looked for Dad, who was held by at least 4 demigods down.

"No! Let him go!" I screamed angry and was glowing myself now.

Nyx hissed and stepped away from me and the demigods looked at me in surprise.

So Dad could free himself.

But a moment later I fell on my knees and felt even more weak then before.

Gabriel watched me but didn´t do anything.

"Dad... Leave..." I whispered before I fainted.

I felt something warm before everything was gone...


	13. Chapter 12: Scared

When I woke up again I felt warmth all around me and huddled against this warmth.

"You´re tickling me, baby girl." I heard Dad saying and opened my eyes immediately.

Where were we? Why was I able to move again? What had happened?

"You are in the Camp again. Don´t worry. I did what you said but I took you with me." he told me gently and I looked at him in surprise.

"Dad... I..." "Don´t. Just relax, baby girl. You have used everything you were able and even more. You´re just a really stubborn person." he told me a little bit worried and I wasn´t sure about laughing or crying...

"Why am I still in your arms?" I asked a little puzzled and he laughed.

"You had gripped my shirt and unless I wanted to rip it I wasn´t able to lay you in your bed and you were damn cold." he explained and I shook my head.

"Thank you, Dad..." I whispered silently and avoided his gaze.

I really had been such an idiot...

"You´re welcome. But I think there is somebody really worried about you out there. He tried 4 times to get in but Will sent him away. Do you know who it might be?" "Connor!"

I never had moved this fast before.

When I arrived the door I noticed that everything was turning and that I really felt dizzy.

"Slow down, Dria." Dad laughed and hold me straight.

"But I don´t want to slow down ever again!" I told him chuckling and he rolled his eyes.

"I noticed by now." He said and opened the door where we saw Will in a discussion with Connor, Travis and Katie.

"You will step away or I swear I will fight my way through!" Connor growled really angry and I couldn´t help but smile.

"Sweet but there is no need in fighting my siblings." I told my boyfriend and he relaxed immediately.

Will sighed in relief and looked at Dad and me with a really annoyed look.

"Maybe a minute or two faster next time, mh?" he asked and I chuckled.

"Sorry." I tried really to look excusing but I just wanted to go to Connor.

What I did the moment Dad let go of my arm so I could run to him.

Connor stumbled a few steps back when I had thrown myself at him but Travis and Katie caught him more or less.

"Don´t do this ever again, Adriana! Do you know how scared I was?!" He asked me angrily and I just kissed him.

"Obviously she feels great again. Great job, Dad." Will laughed and I blushed.

I really forgot about everybody around me...

"Sorry..." I mumbled embarrassed.

Connor just laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I love this shade on your cheeks." He teased me and I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"You are so mean, Will!" I told him pouty and he grinned.

"It´s living with you making me mean." he answered and I shook my head.

"Dad! Will is a meanie!" I whined and Dad laughed.

"Can´t help. You know I haven´t educated him." he told me and I sighed.

"Unfair!" "Connor, please..." Will sighed and Connor grinned at him before kissing me.

Great! My brother and my boyfriend worked together...

But I would bet I get my brother red like a tomato!

And Connor would help me without knowing it.

"Bad influence..." Somebody whispered when I kissed Connor perfervid and his grip tightened around me.

When I looked at my brother again he had red ears and had his gaze dropped.

Dad only laughed and Katie and Travis shook their heads.

"Bad girl." Connor laughed and I chuckled.

"No, I just love you." I answered with gentle voice and he smiled at me.

"And who said "bad influence"?" I asked curiously and everybody looked behind Katie and Travis where my aunt stood.

"Your father or maybe your boyfriend are bad influences for you, Adriana." "No, I think I have been like this for ever." I answered and huddled against Connor.

I loved his warmth.

I really never wanted to be anywhere else!

"Don´t know if this is true... You have been quiet shy when you arrived." "Haven´t been. I threatened my brothers to poison them or told you I had only nightmares about you." I answered Connor and he laughed.

"Now I know it has been a lie, my sun princess."

Dad chuckled when he heard this pet name and I glared at him.

"By that time it was true. You have been so arrogant! And I think I should have poisoned at least Will!" I said eyes rolling.

"She really wanted to do it... It was scary." Will explained.

"That had to be the moment I thought my head would explode!" Dad said and I chuckled.

"Sorry for that?" I asked trying to look innocent.

Well in the arms of the sweetest, hottest guy in camp it really was difficult to look innocent...

"You´re not sorry, Dria." Dad sighed and I nodded.

"Right but I tried to look like I were." I said smiling and sighed relaxed.

"Don´t forget how surprised everybody had been when she was able to fight with a sword... All of us thought that had to be a nightmare." Will told me amused and I blushed.

"Was luck, okay? Percy was better then I was after this one fight." I answered and Dad couldn´t help but laugh.

"Was it?" Dad teased me and I glared at him again.

"Connor..." I whined and my boyfriend sighed.

"Against your father I won´t say a word, my heart." he told me apologetic.

"He loves his life." Dad laughed and Artemis shook her head.

"The only thing he loves is your daughter, stupid." she told him with an strange shimmer in her silver eyes.

"baby sis, maybe the two of us should go hunting." Dad said with a dangerous shine in his eyes and Connor tensed.

"First time I really agree with you, brother." Artemis said and a second later both gods were gone.

"Hopefully they don´t hurt Gabriel..." I mumbled a little worried and noticed just to late that Connor tensed even more.

"I hope they cut him into pieces." he growled but let go of me.

"Connor?" I asked puzzled why he let go.

He shook his head and went away...

What was wrong now?

Travis sighed and ran after him while Katie stayed by my side.

"What´s this about?" I asked her puzzled and she sighed as well.

"He is jealous... And I think he will go get Gabriel. Your father took him as well. He is now with Percy in their house..." Katie told me and Will looked at me.

"What are you about to do, baby sis?" "I will go and don´t let Connor hurt Gabriel. It wasn´t his fault!" I answered and ran as fast as I could.

When I arrived the house Percy and Gabriel lived in I heard the screaming of at least 4 voices...

I ran inside and was very surprised.

Annabeth was here too...

Why this?

Oh, yeah, Percy... Got it!

My attention turned to Gabriel and Connor again.

Travis seemed to distract Percy but I ran between Connor and Gabriel.

"Connor! Don´t!" I called him and stood between them.

But I cowered a little bit when Connor wanted to beat Gabriel with me in the way.

"Dria?" he asked surprised and I nodded slowly.

"Don´t hit me?" I tried to calm him down.

"Go out of my way, Dria." "No, he hasn´t done anything! Okay, he hurt me but he had no choice... Please, Connor!" I begged him to stop and didn´t move at all.

Gabriel had cowered behind me.

His lip was bleeding...

"He hurt you. That´s enough for me. Why your Dad didn´t kill him I will never understand but I won´t forgive him!" "But I forgive him. It was my pain so it´s my choice to forgive. Let it go." I told him again firmly.

I struggled when he tried to push me aside.

"If you hurt him once more you never need to talk to me again!" I said serious before I had an other idea.

It was really the best I had...

Showed a lot of my ideas, didn´t it?

"What?" Connor asked me with wide eyes.

Travis looked at me as well and even the sons of Poseidon and Annabeth were staring at me...

"Wow catching your attention would be checked by now..." I whispered silently and became a little uncomfortable.

"Why are you protecting him this much?!" Connor asked me angry and I cowered.

"Connor... Nyx forced him to hurt me... You..." "Don´t! I would never hurt you! She could have killed me but I never would have hurt you!" "What if she threaten to kill Travis?! You would obey!" I answered forcefully and dropped my gaze.

"I... Dria..." Connor really tried to search the fitting answer by now but he wouldn´t find one...

"Everyone has something he would kill for. Being twins is about this. Nothing can separate you. Not love, life or death. That´s the way it works." I said silently and Connor kept quiet...

Now I understood the words my aunt said...

Travis and Connor would always be connected and the most important person for each other...

Even if I didn´t like it it would always be like this.

"You would have done the same for Micha, right?" Annabeth asked me silently and I nodded.

"Nyx knew this... That´s the reason why she attacked us... Why she let me bring him here again although nobody would be able to help him anymore..." Gabriel told us with thin voice and I hated this goddess!

If Dad and Artemis won´t find her I would! I would kill her!

By the river Styx I swear I would kill her!

"Dria..." Connor tried to get my attention again and I looked at him.

"I will search her. I will kill her. She took my brother. She is the reason I had a fight with my father! She tried to take my father as well. I will kill her!" I told him seriously and he sighed.

"But not today, Dria... you need to rest." he said gentle.

I shook my head and stepped away when Connor tried to take my hand.

"Dria, please. I will come with you, okay? I won´t hurt Gabriel again until you allow me to do." he promised and I looked at him in research.

When I didn´t found any hint of a lie I went with him.

But when he wanted to leave again after bringing me to my room I stopped him.

"Stay...", I whispered softly and his eyes soften.

"I will never go anywhere you don´t want me to.", he promised silently and kissed me gentle.

It was just a real soft touch but it was all I needed.

I needed him by my side.

I kissed him tenderly back and he seemed to be very surprised.

"Are you alright, Dria?", he asked me worried when I didn´t let him go.

"Sure..." "You are a bad liar, my heart.", he told me and stroke my cheek gentle.

"Just don´t go, please... Stay...", I asked him again and he sat next to me on my bed.

"Your father probably will kill me if he ever will get to know this." "No, he will be just fine with it. Please, Connor... I am scared.", I admitted and he sighed silently.

"Nobody will harm you while I am by your side, Dria. I promise.", he said and I nodded slowly but I only could relax the moment he had his arms around me and lay next to me.

I huddled against him and was just thankful to have him.

"I love you." "I love you too, Dria. More than my life.", he answered and both of us fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Peaceful time

When I woke up the next morning I was very surprised about anybody laying in my bed with me.

I looked up in his face and smiled a little bit.

Connor still was asleep and looked innocent like a little child.

Just cute!

But I felt like somebody was staring at me so I sat on my bed and looked around.

My father leaned in the door and watched Connor and me.

"Had a good night?", Dad asked politely and I sighed.

"Dad... Nothing happened. I swear. I just was so damn afraid and begged him to stay over night. Don´t be mad with him...", I whispered guiltily and he seemed to search something on my face.

"You know, I never was intended in being mad with your boyfriend. He is a good boy and even my sister likes this relationship. But be careful with your heart, little sun. I don´t want you to become a brokenhearted girl.", he said gently and I nodded smiling.

"Connor never would." "Just be careful, my dear."

Connor moved a little bit and I chuckled when he put his arms around me and pulled me closer towards him.

"Sleep.", he mumbled and I couldn´t help but laugh.

"Open your eyes, late riser. My father is watching you.", I told him amused and he was on his feet in just one second.

He really had been worried about what Dad could think.

"Oh... ähm..."

Connor was obviously not able to speak when he looked in the amused face of my Dad.

"Had a good night?", he asked jokingly and Connor blushed.

"Dad!" "I just wanted to be polite, baby girl.", he laughed and grinned at me.

"Sure and making him blush is just a welcome extra, mh?" I asked head shaking and my father chuckled.

"Back to business please. You won´t walk alone across this camp any more! You need somebody having your back, Adriana!"

Oh, oh, full name. Bad thing.

"You didn´t catch Nyx..." I said and felt this pressure inside me from my little devil inside.

I wanted this goddess gone!

"I don´t like this look on your face, Adriana. You won´t hunt her! Artemis and I will take care of it!", Dad said with serious voice and I had my most innocent look on my face.

"Of course, Daddy. Won´t ever betray you.", I said understanding and Connor looked at me skeptically.

He really knew me well.

"I won´t let her walk anywhere without me. Only the shower, I promise, there will Katie stay by her side." Connor said and added this one part with the shower after a bad look of my Dad.

"Dad!" I grumbled and he just rolled his eyes.

"I will take you at your word, Connor! Don´t disappoint me!" Dad said with this crazy father voice telling me he was over protective again.

"Won´t." my boyfriend promised and Dad vanished.

"I really dislike it when he does this...", I told Connor who just pulled me in his arms and kissed me gentle.

"I wanted to do this since I woke up but with your father around I was a little scared." Connor chuckled and I laughed.

"I love you." I told him smiling and he kissed me tenderly.

Enough answer for me.

I huddled against him and sighed relaxed when we just stood in my room and enjoyed being together.

"Feeling better than yesterday, mh?" he asked and I shivered feeling his breath on my neck.

"With you around me? Of course." I chuckled and he looked up in my eyes.

"You really should listen to your fathers words. It´s dangerous out there for you." "I am a demigoddess, Connor. Of course it is dangerous out there. But I won´t hide forever! This goddess hurt my family! She took my brother from me and I will take her life!" I growled and he laughed about me.

"You are even more dangerous than your father and your aunt, aren´t you?" he said teasing me and I smiled a little bit.

"Shut up and kiss me." I laughed and he did.

Somebody knocked the door but both of us ignored it.

"Dria? Still asleep?" Will asked from outside and I chuckled.

"Never leave me alone, Connor.", I whispered and he smiled gentle.

"Never will." he promised and we both started laughing when Will came in.

He looked like being hit by Chirons hooves.

"Everything fine, brother?" I asked innocent and walked past him, Connor right behind me.

"Sorry for not telling but she forced me to stay." Connor told Will and I rolled my eyes.

"Go and change! Will is here so you can leave me under his protection, right? So I will have time to change as well.", I told Connor and he laughed.

"Only because you said "please". " he told me grinning and I added this "Please" after.

He kissed me kind of to short and I watched him leaving.

"Dad knew?" Will asked and I laughed again.

"Yes, he did and if you want to know I still could become a Huntress." I told him and he blushed.

"ADRIANA!" he shouted embarrassed and I chuckled.

"What? You wanted to know, didn´t you?" "Dria, please! You are my baby sister." he sighed and I kissed his cheek.

"I know. I will now go change my clothes. Stay out." I laughed and he smiled head shaking.

A few minutes and a lot laughing later I waited with Will for my boyfriend to appear again.

I was kind of nervous when he wasn´t around me...

"Nyx won´t dare to take him, baby sis. Relax." Will tried to calm me but he hit the point exactly.

Normally she shouldn´t dare to take me but she did...

"I hate this, Will... I want to be safe here. I want you and everybody I love to be safe here. Why isn´t this possible? That´s not fair!", I told my brother sadly and he hugged me comforting.

"Don´t worry. We all can fight for our life." he said with soft voice but it didn´t work for me.

I was scared because I really didn´t want to loose any of them...

"Ho would you act? Nyx can´t take me directly. I will have to go to her by myself so she could force Dad to come for my rescue... But I won´t. She has to force me to come as well... How would you force me?" "With Connor, Travis, Katie or even one of our siblings. You are kind of to protective for your loved so she could make it work for her and against you." Will answered honestly and I tensed.

"Why Travis?" "He is the twin brother of your boyfriend. If he dies Connor wouldn´t ever be the same."

Why did I ask again? That was not what I wanted to hear...

When I saw Connor coming towards us I relaxed again.

Travis and Katie were right beside him.

"See, nothing happened. Chiron would become crazy by a second accident like this." Will calmed me down and I laughed a little bit.

"Dad would kill him if this would happen again." I told him firmly and he chuckled.

"Something to laugh about and I am not around?" Connor greeted us and I fling my arms around his neck.

"Just out of desperation because you wasn´t around me." I told him with a teasing shine in my eyes.

"Mh, then I have to distract you from your sad thoughts." he told me with flirty voice and I chuckled silently.

This kiss wasn´t for anybody watching...

I felt breathless when we parted again and he smiled this smile a boy gets when he exactly knew how you felt.

"Seriously, get a room, you guys!" Travis laughed and I looked at him in a challenging way.

"Jealous?" I asked with my most innocent voice I am using to much today.

Katie chuckled and shook her head while Connor pulled me in his arms and hold me tight.

"We need to go to training, don´t we?" I asked sighing because I really could remain like this.

"Yeah, Chiron would pull us to the Arena if we don´t go ourselves." Katie told me serious and both of us started chuckling.

Being pulled by Chiron wouldn´t be really comfortable at all but it would be a funny picture for everybody watching.

Hopefully it wasn´t me being pulled.

After practice we were walking through the strawberry fields.

Connor and I have been escaping from Clarisse when she wanted to kill my boyfriend.

Travis ran in the one direction while we ran in the other.

Now we enjoyed the sweet scent and the light wind.

"I love you, my princess.", Connor said with a really gentle voice.

I smiled at him and looked in the sun.

"You are the only one who would be really able to hurt me. You own my heart and I really don´t want it back from you ever." I answered and he kissed me shortly.

Just to short for my terms but it wasn´t all about me, right?

I enjoyed this peaceful day with Connor but when it became dark I started to become nervous again...

Darkness was her power and every shadow could be her.

Connor stayed by my side although I told him not to.

But I loved him for being there for me... For staying by my side.

And sleeping while he lay next to me and had his arms around me was the best thing ever...


	15. Chapter 14: one step to far

Today we will have a look in Nyx, Dria and Apollo ;)

Hope you like it :)

R&R

~Nyx Pov~

This little girl has escaped me once but next time she wouldn´t.

Apollo made the mistake showing how much he cared about her.

She had to suffer for torturing her father.

He and his stupid twin sister were trying to catch me but trying to catch darkness was impossible.

Especially if the hunter was light.

Apollo would never capture me and without capturing me he wasn´t able to let Zeus and the others judge over me.

But the little sun was dangerous as well.

As long as I had some demigods around me Apollo wasn´t able to use his full power but this girl has gotten a lot of his abilities.

She could be as dangerous as her father so she need to vanish.

But her powers were linked to her emotions as much as Apollos were.

So destroying what she loved would destroys her abilities.

And it wasn´t this difficult to find something she would really suffer if it vanished.

This little son of Hermes would be a great start.

But I would do it in a way she had to feel helpless and lonely.

While Apollo and Artemis would search me anywhere I would hit this little sun with all pain she could take.

Taking her love would only be the start of something horrible.

I would do it tonight while new moon when I was strongest.

Artemis wouldn´t even notice because the moon wasn´t showing up.

A little smile curled my lips and a little laugh came from me.

Being born as his only daughter wasn´t her mistake but mine wasn´t it either.

They really wanted to make it easy for me I think.

By the time I arrived at the Camp Adriana and her boy still were outside although Adriana seemed uneasy.

"Let go inside again, Connor. Please... You know I hate darkness..."

She had all reasons for hating my territory.

"Don´t worry, Dria. Your light will keep you safe. Remember what your Dad told you. Nobody will hurt you." "Maybe not me but what´s about you!", she said with shivering voice.

"Dria, Nyx has no reason hurting me. Don´t be stupid, little sun.", he said amused and this was the perfect time to make him think again.

He wasn´t safe in darkness either.

~Adriana Pov~

Silently sighing I nodded and looked down at my glowing hands.

Dad told me that I needed this light always being by my side when it turned dark...

But I really wasn´t believing that it would keep both of us safe.

"Dria.."he started again but suddenly stopped.

I looked up as fast as I could and started shivering again.

His eyes were wide and his hand was closed to a fist.

Blood purred down from his mouth but I didn´t understood until he fell in my arms...

"CONNOR!", I screamed scared.

I looked up from him and looked right to Nyx.

"I´ll take them one by one, little sun.", she told me and vanished with a devil laugh.

"No,no,no,no..." I begged again and again.

I yelled for help and didn´t noticed me shivering...

"Don´t dare to die!", I told him with tears all over my face when I noticed his heavy breathing.

"Won´t..." he whispered silently.

"DAD! WILL! ANYBODY!", I shouted because I really wasn´t sure if I was allowed to move him or if this made it worse...

Hopefully anybody has heard me...

~Apollo Pov~

That really was a bad joke!

Why did Zeus called after my sister and me?

"What?!" I snapped at him and glared at him as well.

He really should have an important reason!

"It´s enough, Apollo. You went against my rules." he told me strictly and I wanted to step back but wasn´t able.

Artemis shook her head quietly and signed me to be quiet as well.

We wanted to go as fast as possible.

Suddenly I felt a strange pressure inside myself and fell on my knees...

Artemis knelt beside me the moment I looked up.

"What..?!" I asked breathless.

"I sealed some of your abilities until you know who is the authority you have to obey, Son.", he said with icy voice and I shook my head.

"Why? I haven´t done anything worth this punishment!", I growled and my sister really tried to calm me down, but he sealed my healing abilities!

From everything he could take, he took the ability I treasured the most because that was the one I could help my children the most...

"_Dad!"_Drias sweet voice called for me...

"I need to go..." I whispered head shaking and Artemis looked at me worried.

"Apollo..." "I know, baby sis. But she needs me. Although he took all help from her I won´t leave her alone anymore." I told Artemis and vanished the next moment.

When I saw my little sun I felt horrible.

She held Connor in her arms and cried desperately.

"Dria..." "Dad, please... I don´t know what to do...", she cried and I knelt beside her.

Connor was pale and his breathing was heavy...

"Where is Will? Or one of your siblings in regular?" "In the house I think. They can´t hear me... Dad... He dies...", she whispered but I was helpless...

I felt Will and some of his brothers coming closer so they had heard Dria.

She glowed although she wasn´t focusing on it anymore.

It was her way showing how she felt.

She was scared like hell and being afraid she needed to be comforted but I couldn´t without lying.

Will ordered his younger brothers although he was surprised seeing me next to his sister.

"Dria, let go of him. Will and the others will take care. Come on, baby girl." I asked her to do but she shook her head and whimpered silently when Will tried to loosen her grip around her boyfriend.

"Dria... Come on. You want him safe, don´t you? Your siblings will take care." I tried again and she throw herself at me the moment she let go of Connor.

I sat on the grass because I lost balance.

"Everything´s going to be fine, Dria. I promise.", I said gentle and she huddled against me.

"Why does she things like this? I never did anything against her..." my little girl whimpered and I sighed silently.

Nyx hated me since I was born.

She tried it the last time a daughter was born and succeeded driving her mad enough for being killed by an accident which wasn´t an accident.

I wouldn´t let this happen to Dria.

Not again...

I thought Nyx would stop it this time but she really wanted to hurt my little sun for hurting me...

"She is a old, crazy goddess, Dria. But she will pay for it. I swear she will pay." I promised and tried to comfort her.

"Father isn´t happy with you, Brother." Artemis said kneeling beside us.

"I don´t care. He did nothing last time to punish this crazy goddess but this time I won´t wait until she succeeded!" I growled back and my sister sighed silently.

"I know. That´s why I am worried, Apollo. Hermes started a fight with Father as well... The two of you care way to much about your children." "You only can say this because you have none, baby sis. Do you think you could leave your Huntresses alone when they were in danger?"

She shook her head and looked at Dria with soft eyes.

"But it isn´t safe for any of you to fight with Zeus." "Everybody know but I won´t step back to give Nyx more opportunities."

Dria seemed to be absent...

She wasn´t really able to hear a thing...

Maybe she was shocked or something alike..

When Hermes suddenly stood next to me I really flinched.

"Don´t do this!" I growled and he looked at us with unreadable face.

"My son. Where is he?" "Will and the others are taking care of him as long as Dria isn´t able to. I am sorry, Hermes." I told him and he shook his head.

"Don´t be. Nyx should be. And she will be. But now you should take your daughter to bed. She needs some rest." "Don´t think she will sleep ever again." Artemis answered silently.

Dria was quiet but I didn´t think she was listening.

It was like having a warm puppet in my arms.

I could move her but she wasn´t making this moves by her own...

"Nyx hurt him for hurting her... I don´t know if this was on purpose but Dria will loose control over her abilities when she looses control over her emotions... Her abilities are all protection she can have..." "So Nyx will kill her herself this time." "Seems like this..." I admitted and carried Dria to the house.

"You need to warn the other twin and his girl. I think they could be next. My nephews do know how dangerous they are living, right?" "The moment Dria came to the Camp they knew." I answered honestly because I told Will about it.

Will waited for us at the door and his gaze made me worried.

"Tell." "Connor isn´t conscious but we have him stable right now. Dria could do more than we but... He won´t die." Will answered as fast as he could.

Hermes seemed to be really scary by now and Will tried to become unseen under his stare.

"Means?" Hermes asked with really icy voice.

"We don´t know when he will wake up again but he will for sure. He is pretty stubborn so I am very sure he will be up again soon." Will answered uncomfortable and I noticed a little motion from my daughter.

The glowing stopped a few minutes ago but I hadn´t noticed until now.

Her abilities weren´t working properly.

Damn!

"Will, listen carefully! Dria won´t leave this house after sunset! And especially not while new moon! She won´t go anywhere alone anymore! And have an eye on the others as well. Nobody is aloud to leave the house after sunset! Got it?" "Got it, Dad. I´ll tell the others at breakfast tomorrow." he promised and I nodded.

I wouldn´t loose any of my children anymore because Nyx wanted to torture me.

I would hunt her and throw her into Tartaros!

"She isn´t stupid, Apollo." Artemis warned me after I brought Dria back to her room.

She looked so fragile...

How could Nyx attack her when she wanted to hit me?

It wasn´t fair...

"No, but she isn´t angry the way I am. And if I have to light up the whole world! I will find her!" I growled angrily and the smile Hermes had was as similar to mine as possible for sure.

She attacked the wrong demigods this time.

500 years ago I wasn´t able to help her but now I would be!


	16. Chapter 15: Bad feeling

~Will Pov~

The whole night I watched over Connor and send my other brothers to bed.

When I heard some tapping steps I looked up and right in the empty eyes of my baby sister...

"Dria... You should be asleep..." "Do you really think I could sleep now!?" she asked me with thin voice.

No, I hadn´t but Dad told me that she had been sleeping when he left her.

"But you really should rest a little."

She glared at me and sat down next to Connor.

"My abilities are shut down... I am not able to control them anymore." Dria told me silently while she stroke Connor´s cheek gentle.

"They will return soon, baby sis.", I tried to comfort her.

"I can´t help him... Although I have those abilities... I wasn´t able to protect him...", she whispered silently.

"He will be fine soon again, Dria. Don´t worry.", I told her gentle but she seemed to be somewhere else with her thoughts.

"You will take care of him, won´t you, Will?" she asked me with this empty voice I really disliked.

"Of course, baby sis." "Good. I will try to sleep a little. Please don´t disturb me.", she told me with a strange look on her sweet face.

"Everything´s going to be alright, Dria.", I told her and she smiled dryly at me.

"Of course it will be, Will. One way or the other. Life will go on.", she told me and went away.

It was kind of creepy and I really prayed at my father and my aunt to have her back.

She was acting weird...

She was up to something bad and I wasn´t able to stop her...

~Adriana Pov~

Silently I sneaked out of my room and even out of the Camp.

Nobody saw me and I knew exactly where I had to go so nobody would notice it.

Will had an uneasy sense of my acting but he couldn´t stop me without leaving Connor.

And Hermes had been scary enough that Will wouldn´t dare to leave my boyfriend without the permission of the god.

"NYX!", I called her when I was away from Camp far enough that nobody would hear me.

I knew she would be waiting for me to step out of the safety my father gave me in Camp but I knew as well that I was dangerous to her because of my abilities which weren´t working probably but she didn´t know that right?

"Are you brave or stupid, little sun?" she asked behind me and I smiled lightly.

"I care about to many people for not reacting." I answered and turned around.

I met her dark eyes without hesitation and crossed my arms over my chest.

I wouldn´t let her kill me this easy and she wouldn´t make it easy.

We both knew this.

"You know parts of the future, don´t you, little sun?" she asked amused and I nodded.

"Little parts came to me to be seen. My father knows better than I what will happen but he won´t be able to stop me doing what has to be done." I answered honestly because there was no sense in lying anymore.

I knew my abilities from smallest childhood but I was never aloud to use them when Dad wasn´t around.

Maybe I would find a way to use them although they weren´t working...

"Then you know what will happen to you." "My own future isn´t made in stone. I am the one deciding." I told her smiling and she laughed.

"Or maybe it´s me." "You decided about the future my sisters had but not about mine. I am not what my sisters had been. I am much more powerful. Don´t underestimate me." I told her firmly and waited for her taking us to some other place where none of the Camper could interfere.

"You are arrogant like your father, little sun. But you aren´t powerful like him." "You aren´t either."

I wanted her to become angry.

My sword in my hand would be the weapon killing me or deciding about her future...

This way or the other it would end this time.

A goddess would never die but I could hurt her enough that she would call the other gods by using her powers.

I could hurt her.

That was all I wanted.


End file.
